The Spirit of the Animal
by Wolf Lover 06
Summary: Diana Animal and her fawn deer Forest are the reason why animals protect their owners but it depends on the owner. They also help with plants growing.But on a normal day Pitch comes back and Diana and Forest are chosen to be the next Guardian. As Jack Frost meets Diana he falls in love with her. But Pitch will get his hand on Diana or will Jack protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Diana's POV

My eyes open quickly and found myself stuck in a tree. I didn't remember anything from my pass. I looked up and the moon started talking to me.

"Your name is Diana Animal", the moon said softly.

"How can you talk", I asked.

"Diana Animal you have the power to shapeshift, talk and control animals", the moon said.

"Moon how the hell can you talk to me", I yelled.

"Protect the children", the moon said.

"One last time moon", I yelled. "How the fuck can you talk". The moon didn't say anything. I look down and saw that I was really high up. I didn't know what to do so I jumped. Falling fast I suddenly turned into a bald eagle and flew high in the air.

"How in the hell I am doing this", I yelled cheerfully. I land on the ground and was a human again. I walked through the woods to go back to the village I came from when I saw a grizzly bear right next to me. I jumped in fear back but the grizzly didn't look like it was going to hurt me.

I walked slowly to the brown bear. I placed my hand out to pet it and the bear just placed his head on my hand.

"Your not going to hurt me are you", I asked the bear.

"No I'm not", the bear said. My eyes were wide open. The bear just talked to me. The bear turned and walked away into the forest. I ran to the village I was in. I saw a bunch if people and when to talk to them but they couldn't here me. They kept walking through me. I walked up to a black haired little boy.

"Can you see me", I yelled. But the boy just walked away. I started panicking and ran back to the forest. I ran crying and crying till I reached a meadow and got on my knees and cried. I looked at the moon.

"Why the hell did this happen to me", I cried. " Why the fuck did you do this to me moon". I cried and then saw a small fawn walked up to me. The little fawn was light brown and had curry spots.

"What is wrong", the fawn asked. Then the moon started to say something.

"The fawn will be with you forever and he will help you", the moon said. I looked at the fawn deer.

"Do you have a name sweetie", I said petting the fawn.

"No my mommy is dead", the fawn cried on my chest. I hugged the fawn.

"I'll give you a name",I said. "Your name shall be Forest". The little fawn jumped happily but has he jumped flowers were growing. The moon said something again.

"Forest has the power to make plants grow",the moon said. "Don't worry about him flying he can jump high." I smiled and looked Forest who was happy and then I looked down and saw a bow and arrow on the grown. The moon started to talk again.

"Take the bow and arrow and help the children and animal find the perfect friend to be with them", the moon said. I picked up the bow and arrow. The bow was light brown wooden color and the arrows were dark brown and wooden. I smiled.

"Hey girl I never got your name", Forest said. I looked at him and smiled.

"My name is Diana Animal", I said.

**This is my first Rise of the Guardian fanfic so please review. I do not own anything but Forest and Diana Animal**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diana's POV

It has been 390 years since I talked to the moon and got my powers. Forest and me have been going around the world helping animals and plants. I had found that I can control plants. I don't know why the moon gave me this gift but I like it so does Forest.

Forest has love it and he has hate it. Forest has been dreaming to get antlers to be like a buck deer. I keep asking the moon but he never listens to me and I get upset. I also get upset when I see animals abuse but I control the animal and make it runaway and find a child that will love it. Now me and Forest are in Australia trying to prevent any animal attacks.

"Alright lets see if the dingos are causing any trouble", I said. Forest and I ran as fast a light. We got to the one of the dingo's pack and they were getting ready for a hunt.

"You guys better not be getting ready to hunt a human", I said to the leader of the dingo pack Steven.

"Diana good to see you mate", Steven said. I raised my eyebrow and Forest stood behind me. He always hated to be around predators but I'm here to protect him.

"What are you and your pack up to", I asked. Steven looked at his pack and his mate Rachel came up a nudged him.

"We are going to hunt some emus no humans mate", Steven said.

"Good we wouldn't want a human dead", I said. I looked at Rachel's stomach and saw it was huge.

"Rachel are you pregnant ", I asked. Rachel nodded.

"We don't know what they are going to be", Rachel barked happily. I kneeled down.

"I can just come here to let me feel", I said. Rachel came towards me and I put my hand and moved it up and down to feel the pups. Steven growled softly and I smiled.

"Steven I can hear you growling stop", I said seriously. Rachel barked at Steven and Steven stopped growling.

"Well Rachel you are going to have 5 boys and 3 girls", I said with a smirk. Rachel happily nudged Steven and Steven smiled.

"Now I have to pick the Alpha", Steven said happily. We all laugh.

"I'll pick for you remember I can tell what the pups future is", I said. I also found out I can tell the future of a baby animal if it will be a good leader or a bad leader.

"I have to go have fun hunting", I said and turned into a falcon and Forest jumped and we both flew to Montana in the United States which was nighttime there. I went to the Great Plains of Montana to see the wild horses. One of them was giving birth and one was getting old and had to be put down. I was also given the give of the birth of an animal and death of an animal. I found a herd that their leader was a wild black stallion name Night.

"Night how have you been", I said turning into a human and landing with Forest. Night trotted to me.

"Hello Diana and Forest", Night said. Then I hear a mare horse cry in pain and rain towards the sound. I found it was a white mare named Snow in pain. Snow was on the ground and her mate a brown stallion named Wild was next to her. I kneeled down and put my hands on her stomach.

"Alright Snow push and the colt will come out", I said. Snow pushed and cried in pain as the colt came out. I concentrated on the colt and pushed on the stomach softly. Then my hands were glowing and after Snow second push the little colt came out.

"Snow it's out" ,Wild said cheerfully. I took off my red cloak and wrapped the colt around it. The colt was brown and had a white star on the face. It had Snow's green eyes.

"It a girl", I said as unwrapped the colt.

"What shall I name her", Snow asked. I looked at the colt who was on her four legs trying to walk. I saw she was going to mate with Night's future son Dark and they were going to be great leaders.

"Montana should be her name", I said.

"I agree Montana should be her name", Wild said looking at his little colt. Night and Forest came by me.

"Diana it's time for old Greg to be put down", Night said. I sighed and looked at Forest. Forest was tired and so was I .

"Ok after that we can go home", I said getting up and followed Night to where Greg was laying on the ground. Greg was a cream stallion and was 76 in horse years. I kneeled down and place my hands on Greg's chest and picked up one of the death arrows.

"Ok Greg you are going to go somewhere peaceful ", I said and stabbed the arrow and Greg closed his eyes and his heart stopped beating. I pulled out the arrow and placed it back.

"It's done", I said trying to hold the tears. "Let's go Forest". I turned into an eagle and Forest jumped and we flew to the meadow where I met Forest. We landed and I turned into a human. I took off the cloak and the bow and the bag of arrows and placed them to the ground. I laid down on the soft grass and Forest made the grass grow and make a bed for me.

"Thanks Forest", I said. Forest jumped on the bed and laid down next to me.

"Diana do you think I'll get antlers", Forest asked softly. I smiled.

"Yes one day", I said. "I will keep asking the moon to give you antlers". Forest smiled and closed his eyes. I looked at the full moon.

"Moon please give my little brother Forest his antlers", I whispered. "It means a lot to him and I want to see him happy". The moon said nothing and I put my hand on Forest's head and closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack Frost's POV

I was in my treehouse of ice. It has been a 3 years since the Guardians and I had defeated Pitch Black. I was just chilling in my ice chair and just trying to find out if I can do more things with my power. I pointed the staff straight and snow balls came out of it.

"Nice now I can go play with Jaime", I said. "Hey wind take me to Jaime's". The wind start blow and I jumped and started to fly to Jaime's. I felt great and it was December. It means more snow days. I landed at Jaime's house and went to his window.

He was now 10 and his tooth had grown back. He was in his bed reading more about Bigfoot. I knocked on the window softly with my staff. Jaime looked up and had a huge smile on his face. He went to the window and opened it.

"Jack", Jaime cheerfully cried. "Where have you been? I've missed you".

"Hey kido I know I've missed you too", I said. "Wanna come out and have a snowball fight?" Jaime nodded and left his room. I jumped and landed on the ground. Jaime came out wearing a green and blue jacket and a blue hat.

"Ready let's get everyone else", I said. Jaime went to everyone of his friends house and we all met at the park. I made a snowball and through it a Jaime. Then the fight started and it became a free for all. I picked up my staff and snowballs started to come out and hit everyone.

"No fair Jack", Cupcake called out.

"Its fair I'm Jack Frost", I said. Jaime through a snowball at me and the fight continued for 5 hours.

"Time to go home", Cupcake said.

"She's right kidos its time for you guys to go home", I said. Everyone one started to walk home. Jaime turned around.

"Will we see you tomorrow Jack", Jaime asked.

"We'll see Jaime", I said. Jaime smiled and walked home. I walked towards the forest. It was nighttime now. I went to the lake that I was with my sister before I became Jack Frost. I sat in a tree and looked at the moon.

"Pitch is back", the moon said. Did I just hear that Pitch is back?

"What did you say", I asked.

"Pitch is back go tell the others", the moon said. I stood up on the branch. I took out one of the globes that North gave me. I shook it.

"Take me to the toy workshop inside", I said then through the globe. A portal popped out and I went through it. Next thing I know I'm in North workshop in the center of the workshop. Sandy, Tooth and Bunnymud were there too.

"Jack so happy to see you", North Russian voice said.

"North the moon told me Pitch is back", I said.

"We know mate he told all of us", Bunnymud said.

"That's why we all are here", Tooth said then looked to her baby tooth. "Okay I need half of you guys to go to South America and the other half to go to North America." Sandy pulled on one of Tooth feathers.

"Owwwww", Tooth yelled out in pain. She gave Sandy a dirty look.

"Quiet now Man in Moon is about to tell us something else", North said. Then the moons light shined on the G on the floor. Then a blue crystal came out of the floor.

"A new Guardian", Tooth said.

"Pleased not the groundhog", Bunnymud begged. Sandy signed a heart arrow with an X on it.

"You don't want Cupid Sandy", I said. Sandy shook his head and I chuckled. Then on the top was a girl and a fawn deer next to her. She had a cloak on and was holding a bow and the arrow were behind her. I've seen her and the deer before in the meadow.

"Diana Animal and Forest", North said.

"Also known as Mother Nature", Tooth said.

"This one I can agree with",Bunnymud said.

"I heard she has beautiful teeth", Tooth said.

"She would make a fine Guardian", North said.

"She's also around Jack's age", Bunnymud said pushing me softly.

"Ohh shut up Kangaroo",I said. I've seen Diana and Forest playing together or helping the animals. She is cute.

"Well how do we bring her here", Bunnymud asked.

"Why don't we stuff her and the deer in a sack and bring them here against their will", North said.

"I think she'll attack if you try that", I said. "How about I go and talk to her and ask her to come".

"Jack wants to talk to her because he likes her", Bunnymud said. I froze his rabbits feet to the floor. But he was right.

"Just let me do it", I asked North.

"Alright Jack go and bring her here" North said. I ran out and flew to where Diana and Forest were. I saw them in the meadow playing. I smiled. She had long wavy brown hair, tan skin and green eyes. She was wearing a strapless white dress with a black ribbon around the waist. She a silver bells in a chain anklet and a silver bell with a white ribbon around her neck. Forest was light brown with white swirly spots. He had a sliver bell with a green ribbon around his neck.

Now I had to go and talk to her. I wished myself good luck!

**I don't own anything. Diana Animal and Forest are my OC. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Diana POV

I woke up and got off the bed Forest made me last night. I looked at Forest who was sleeping peacefully. I walked into the woods to hunt for some food. Hey I'm part carnivore I have to do it. I turned into a mountain lion and sniff the air. I caught the scent of an elk five miles from where I was. I followed the scent and found the elk. It was a buck elk, with huge antlers and it was all dark brown.

"Hell yes", I whispered softly to myself. I slowly stalked the elk and got ready for the kill. I slowly crept through the forest and the elk didn't move from its spot.

Then I ran as fast as I could and pounced on the elk. The snow gave me an advantage because the elk leg was stuck to the ground. I bit the elk on the neck and I heard the elk's heart slow down and stop. I got off the elk and dragged it to the meadow. I dropped the elk on the ground.

"Sorry elk I have to eat too", I whispered. I went back in the woods and found a river and turned back to a human.

"Shit I have to get all of this blood off of me", I said looking down. I took of my cloak, my bow, my arrow bag, my silver bells anklet, my dress and my necklace and jumped in the river.

I saw all the blood come off. I dove under water and swam. I went back to the surface and got out of the water. I put back my dress, jewelry, cloak, bag, and bow on. I walked into the woods and found a brush full of strawberries and made a basket out of sticks and twigs and picked the strawberries. I got back to the meadow and Forest was walking up.

"Hey sleeping deer", I called out. Forest lifted his head and smiled.

"How long have I been asleep", Forest asking in a sleepy tone.

"For awhile", I said. "I got you some strawberries". Forest go up from the bed quicker than a cheetah chasing its prey. Forest saw the body of the elk. He knows I have to kill animals for me to feed on, it doesn't bother him.

"Yummy strawberries", Forest said cheerfully. I started to make a fire but the stupid snow wouldn't let me. I turned into a wolf and started eating the elk raw. I hated eating raw animals but my animal instinct made me do it. I left halve of the elk for scavngers. Forest finished his strawberries.

"How was your strawberries", I asked smiling at him.

"They were good", Forest said. I was still a wolf so I went and slightly pushed him.

"Tag your it", I said and turned back into a human. I started to run around the meadow, Forest chased me. I run faster than Forest and hates that. I just love messing with him.

I kept running till I heard a twig break and stopped running. I grabbed my bow and one of the arrow and set it on the string of the bow. Forest stopped chasing me and came by me.

"What's wrong Diana", Forest asked. I ignore him. Another twig broke and I pulled the arrow.

"Who ever is out there I suggest you get your ass out of where ever the hell you are", I shouted. Forest hid behind me.

"I'm not going to hurt you or the deer", a males voice said. Then I saw a young male to look to be my age come out of the woods. He had blue eyes, pale white skin, white hair, dark blue hoody, jeans, barefoot and holding a long staff with and upside down U. I put the arrow down and looked at the boy. He's cute!

"Who are you", I asked suspiouly. The boy looked confused but smiled. His smile was cute!

"You haven't heard of me Jack Frost", the boy said.

"So your Jack Frost", I said.

"So've you heard of me", Jack said smiling.

"Yeah I have because your the one who gives us all this snow and cause me to put some animal to hibernation", I said. Jack stopped smiling.

"Oh sorry", Jack said.

"Don't worry I like being around my animals and helping them", I said. Jack smiled again.

"I need you and your deer to come with me", Jack said. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What makes you think I'm going with you", I said. Jack laughed.

"Look I need you to come with me because North also known as Santa Claus wants to talk to you", Jack said. Forest came from behind me.

"Diana please can we go", Forest begged. "I've always wanted to met him. Please can we go". I sighed and smiled. I looked up at Jack and met his blue eye.

"Sure Forest we can go with Jack", I said. Forest cheerfully jumped around me and some flower popped out. Jack smiled and took out a small snowglobe and a small picture of the North Pole came out and Jack through it to the center of the meadow. A potential came out and Jack started to walk towards it.

"Are you two coming", Jack asked. I nodded and Jack, Forest and I walked in the portal.

**Review please! I don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Diana's POV

We got out of the portal and found ourselves in a workshop with elves with bells on their heads and big yetis. There was also was a globe with the names of the countries and oceans in Russian. Then a tall, grey, bad ass looking bunny walked up to us.

"Well Jack you must know how to talk to the ladies because you got her here", the bunny said. Then a small chubby man the look to be made out of sand came towards the bunny.

"The annoying bunny is the Easter Bunny, but we call him Bunny and the small man is the Sandman buy Sandy for short", Jack whispered. I smiled and Forest looked up at the Easter Bunny.

"Your the Easter Bunny", Forest said cheerfully. The Easter Bunny smiled and pet Forest on his head.

"Well are you adorable mate", Bunny said. Forest looked at Sandman and smiled.

"Your Sandman", Forest said cheerfully. Sandy walked up to Forest and petted him. Then a big fat man with big blue eyes and a long white beard and two tattoos on his arms that said "Naughty" and "Nice" came with a bird like women with pink eyes.

"So you brought them", the man said in his Russian accent. Forest ran towards the man.

"Santa Claus have I been good this year?", Forest asked. This was Santa Claus. Damn he look like a bad ass.

"Yes little Forest but my name is North", North said. North looked up at me and walked towards me.

"Welcome Diana" ,North said then giving me a hug that lifted me from the floor.

"Nice to meet you too North", I said in a soft way. North let me go and I went back to the floor. Then the bird lady flew around me.

"Hello Diana I've heard a lot about you and your teeth", the lady said. Who talks about my teeth?

"Let me guess your the Toothfairy", I said. She nodded.

"But Tooth for short", Tooth fairy said. Then I looked at Jack who was smiling at me. I walked toward him.

"Why am I here?", I asked. Jack smiled leaning against his staff.

"Your about to find out", Jack said. Then North came back with a huge book with a G on the clover.

"Today is the day we celebrate the new guardians", North said. Then curtains with that same G came down. Tooth bird fairies put a blue, white and red necklace around me. The two elves has silver trumpets and two pointed at me to go into some blue slippers. Forest ran towards me. I wanted to say something but there was to much noise.

I turned into a lioness and roared really loud. Everyone had a surprised look on their face but Forest had a scared look on his face. I turned back into a human.

"Look I'm sorry for roaring but what makes you think I can be a Guardian", I said. Forest came towards me and stood next's to me.

"She is just like me when you guys told me I was next", Jack laughed. North sighed.

"Diana the Man on Moon told us you and Forest are the next Guardian", North said.

"Why do you need me and Forest", I asked.

"North tell her about Pitch", Bunny said.

"Who the fuck is Pitch", I said.

"Language Diana", Tooth said.

"Sorry", I said. Jack laughed and North sighed.

"Pitch Black is the boogie man", North said. "We defeated him twice but he has come back stronger and your the next Guardian to help us". I know who the boogie man is, he's the bastard than give you nightmare. I looked at Forest and sighed.

"I can't be a Guardian", I said. "I just can't. Forest we are leaving now". Forest frowned.

"Diana we can't leave", Forest cried. I looked at Forest sad eyes and then looked up at North. North looked at Jack and walked towards him and whispered something. Jack came towards me.

"Come with me", Jack whispered. I sighed and looked at Forest.

"You can stay here while I talk to Jack", I said. Forest smiled and went towards North. I started to follow Jack to an elavator.

"North can I get a tour of the workshop?", I heard Forest asked. I smiled and Jack lead me toward a room with a bed that was blue and a window.

"You live here?," I asked.

"Yep but it's not what you think", Jack said.

"I'm not thinking anything", I said. Jack sighed and I looked into his cute blue eyes.

"Look you have to become a Guardian", Jack said.

"Why is it so important for me to become one", I said angrily.

"Because you have to find your center", Jack said.

"What the fuck is my center?", I asked.

"It what makes you, you", Jack said. "Your center helps you protect the children."

"If you haven't notice I'm invisible to people and children", I said.

"I know how you feel back I was in your shoes once", Jack said. I stared at him. I didn't know that he had the same problem I have.

"I didn't think a kid would see me or believe in me", Jack said. "Now look at me, I'm believed in." I smiled.

"How does it feel?", I asked. Jack laughed.

"Nice but I at least I'm not Pitch who has no one believing in him until now", Jack laughed.

"Fine I'll be a Guardian", I said. Then North burst through the door with Forest.

"Something is going on in Tooth Palace", North said.

**I don't own anything! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Diana's POV

We went below the workshop where North's sleight was. Forest had stayed by North side ever since he met him. By the look of Bunny who's full name is Bunnymund, he was scared of the sleight.

"What you scared of?", I asked.

"Nothing Sheila, it just I like my tunnels better", Bunnymund said. Jack and I laughed. We got to where the sleight is suppose to be.

"Bring out the sleight", North said.

"Yes I get to ride in North's sled", Forest said cheerfully. Then the huge door open and six reindeer came out pulling a sled that looked like a snowmobile and had a green globe in the front.

One of the six reindeer in the second row was going crazy. Brings his hooves up in the air. I walked slowly towards the reindeer putting my hand out to pet it.

"Easy boy no one is going to harm you", I calmly said. The reindeer looked into my green eyes. I place my hand on his forehead. He was breathing softly which meant he was calm.

"What's your name boy?", I asked petting him softly.

"Dasher", the reindeer said.

"Nice name", I said. Dasher nodded and place head on next to my head. I scratched behind his ears. His antler long and they reminded me of Forest and how much he wants them.

I turned around to see everyone in shocked. Jack was smiling, Bunnymund mouth was open so was Sandy and North had a hand on his chin with a smile. Jack walked up towards me and Dasher dug his hooves against the ground. Dasher was getting jealous.

"Don't worry Dasher he's just a friend", I said. Dasher calmed himself down. Jack had a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"You only think of me as a friend", Jack said.

"Yeah your my friend what's the problem?", I said. Jack was about to say something when North called everyone to the sled. I looked at Dasher and then to North.

"Hey North can I ride on Dasher's back?", I asked.

"Sure just hang on tight", North said.

I jumped on Dasher's back and grabbed on the harness that was around his back. North grabbed the reindeers reins and slammed them down and the reindeers ran. They ran through the icy tunnels quicker than I ever imagine and then we did a loop de loop. I put my arms around Dasher's neck so I won't fall. Then we got out of the tunnels and into the air the reindeer flew. I turned around to see Jack on the side of the sled smiling.

"How does it feel?", Jack asked yelling from where he was. I smiled.

"It's fun you should try it sometime", I yelled out. Jack laughed. North through one of those snow globes and it made a portal which we entered. We were in a monutainous areas with a pink sky when suddenly black monterous horses with fangs and made out of sand came passing us.

Jack pointed his staff at one of them and a frost beam came out of it and hit the horse and blew him up. I got my bow and one arrow and pulled the arrow and shot at one of the horses which blew up after the arrow hit it. I notic that they were after the baby tooth faires. Then we went into a mountain which had an entrance to palaces hanging from the ceilings and landed in the biggest one.

I jumped off of Dasher's back and everyone got off the sled. Jack and Forest came towards me.

"Diana I loved the ride I want to go again", Forest said cheerfully.

"Of course you can but maybe later", I said petting his head. I looked up at Jack and looked into his beautiful amazing eyes.

"Ummm...you okay?", Jack asked scartching his neck.

"Yeah...I'm fine", I said.

"Ohhh...I was worried about you", Jack said looking into my eyes. Then Bunnymund came towards us.

"I hate to interrupt you two but we have to find Tooth mate", Bunnymund said. We followed North and called for Tooth.

"Tooth can you hear us", North called out. Then I heard a moaning from the palace below us. We looked down and saw Tooth on the ground of the palace. We all jump down and went to Tooth aid. Bunnymund picked up Tooth.

"Tooth what happen?", Bunnymund asked.

"Pitch came and took some of my faries and all the teeth", Tooth said. "I manage to save most of my faries but Pitch's nightmare took the teeth. TheN when I went to save the teeth Pitch grabbed my throat and through across the floor that where you found me."

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" , I asked. Tooth was about to answer when a creepy laugh came out of no where. Forest ears went down and he hid behind me. I back away from the group a little.

"Well isn't this exciting", a creepy voice said. "The big 5 are here. They're here to get me. Isn't this perfect!" Then infront of us was a man with grey skin, black hair, yellow eyes and black robe came out. Forest was shaking in fear.

"T-The Hunter", Forest whispered in a scared tone. I back up a little away from the guardians and held my bow and the arrow the string.

"Pitch give back the rest of the faries and the teeth", North said with two swords in his hands.

"Ohh I what if I don't?", Pitch said sacrasticly disappearing into the shadows. Then he showed back up on the palace on top.

"Pitch you better give me back my teeth and my faries before I... ahhhh", Tooth said flying towards Pitch but one of those Nightmare horse scared her.

"Easy boy ", Pitch said calming the Nightmare horses. "These Nightmares are stronger than the last ones and better. They live off the fear of children and animals". Then Pitch looked at me and Forest with an evil smirk. He disappeared and came right infront of me making me back up till I was against the wall. Forest scared to death ran and hid behind Bunnymund.

"Well what is your name beautiful?", Pitch asked putting his hand softly on my neck.

"D-D-Diana", I said looking into his evil yellow eyes. This sent a chill down my spine.

"Well your cute Diana", Pitch said moving his hand to my hip. Then Jack grabbed him from his robe and pushed him to the floor.

"Don't you dare touch her again", Jack yelled pointing his staff at Pitch.

"Do you have a thing for her Jack?", Pitch asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't have to answer that damn question", Jack yelled. Pitch's Nightmare horse came to him and Pitch jumped on his back.

"I will see you sometime lovely Diana", Pitch said. Then he jumped off the palace and everyone followed even Forest and I. Jack pointed his staff at Pitch shooting frost beam but Pitch suddenly disappeared. Jack, North, Sandy, Bunnymund, Tooth and Forest landed but me I forgot to shift into an eagle and I was falling to my death.

I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at the ground. Then I felt a part of arms catch me and open my eyes to find Jack had caught me. I smiled and looked into his blue eyes that glowed when he looked at me. I blushed and just kept staring at him.

"Thanks", I said softly.

"Don't worry I will never let anything happen to you", Jack said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"No ones ever said that to me", I said.

"Well I'm the guy who did", Jack said. Jack carried me to the other Guardians and Forest. They all saw me in his arms and smiled.

"Well would you look at that Frostbite found himself a Shelia", Bunnymund teased. Jack set me down for my feet to touch the ground.

"Now that Diana is here why don't you answer me this", North said.

"I'll answer anything lay it on me", I said.

"Who is this 'Hunter' little Forest keep repeating in fear?", North asked pointing to Forest who was shaking.

"Yeah the little wallaby is scared to death about him", Bunnymund said. I walked to Forest and kneel down and hugged him.

"D-Diana I saw The Hunter he is after us", Forest said.

"Don't worry I won't let him get you", I said. I stood up and looked at everyone.

"The Hunter is Pitch", I said.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I don't own anything! Diana Animal and Forest are my OC**.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What do you are you saying Shelia?", Bunnymund asked. "That The Hunter is bloody Pitch". I nodded and sat on a rock.

"A month after the moon talked to me Forest started getting nightmares", I began saying. "The nightmares came for three years ,so I didn't get any sleep for three years. Forest kept saying "Go away Hunter, don't hurt Diana".One day I decided to find out a little bit about this 'Hunter' and went to visit an old snowy owl named Hoots. Hoots told me The Hunter goes into animals dream and gives them nightmares about them getting hunted and killed or a loved one getting hunted and they get killed. A week after I spoke with Hoot I begged the moon to help me with the nightmares Forest was having. Then the moon sent me my bell necklace and anklet and Forest bell collar, and Forest and I never had a nightmare again."

Forest rubbed his head against my leg. Everyone looked at me and Forest and smiled.

"How did you know Pitch was The Hunter?", Tooth asked. I sighed and stroked Forest head softly.

"When Pitch showed up Forest started to shake and repeat 'The Hunter' in a scared tone", I said. Then some of Tooth feather started to fall off. I looked confused and looked at Jack.

"What's going on with Tooth?", I asked.

"Kids are waking up and finding out that Tooth didn't come to get the teeth", Jack said. "They are starting to not believe in her".

"What happen if children stop believing?", Forest asked. Everyone looked down at the ground.

"We disappear and Pitch takes over", North said. Forest and I looked at each other with wide eyes. We couldn't believe what we were hearing.

"How can we help?", I asked.

"We can collect the teeth", Jack said.

"I have enought faries to help out", Tooth said. "But a little more help would do good".

"I can get some birds to help get the teeth", I said.

"No birds the last time I had a bird help me the bird ate some of my faries", Tooth said.

"Lets go get some teeth", Jack said. 30 minutes later we went to Japan and started to get teeth.

"Let's have a race", Jack said. I agreed to it. Forest and I had collected a pound size teeth at the end of Japan. We went to Thailand where I turned into a hawk and stole one of Bunnymund teeth. After we collected teeth and left gifts in Thailand we went to New Zeland where I stole some of Sandy's teeth. Forest and I went to this little girl's house and North had left us an arrow pointing to him at the window with our teeth.

Forest had tricked North to give him some teeth in Russia. Bunnymund stole a tooth from Jack and I stole that tooth from Bunnymund by turning into a greyhound and growling. Then we went to India were I got an elephant to steal Bunnymund bag of teeth and give it to me. Then we went to Spain were Forest and I met the mice who collect teeth like the Tooth Fairy so we left and went to Scotland were Forest and I fell into a hole made by Bunnymund. At the end of the collecting and leaving gift Forest and I had our bag of teeth the size of North's toy sack. We met at North workshop.

"We win", I said cheerfully.

"I let you win", Jack said. I raised an eyebrow at his and gave him a look that said "really". Bunnymund was upset about the elephant thing in India.

"How are you feeling Tooth?", North asked.

"Believed in", Tooth said cheerfully. I smiled and looked at Forest who yawned. I yawned too and my eyes wanted to close.

"It looks like the two of you are tired", North said smiling. Forest started to loose his balance but Bunnymund caught him before he fell.

"It looks like it, this little wallaby is almost out", Bunnymund said.

"How about we all get some rest but Sandy you have to go give dreams to the children", North said. Sandy smiled and nodded.

"North is it okay if Diana and Forest sleep in my room tonight?", Jack asked.

"Frostbite your going that far mate", Bunnymund said.

"Kangroo shut up", Jack yelled. I started to blush and laugh.

"I can sleep fine in Jacks room, I'll just be on the floor with Forest", I said.

"Are you sure?", North asked. I nodded.

"North is there a place that I can go get water if I need it?", I asked. "It just if Forest or I get thirsty in the night." North nodded and took me to a refrigerator which was close to Jack's room. I went to Jack's room to find Forest already sleeping and Jack was sitting on the bed smiling. Jack gave me a white pillow and a red silk blanket as I layed on the floor.

"Good night", Jack said.

"Good night", I said and closed my eyes to fall asleep.

_I was running away from something. I had no clue what it was but all I knew was that I was running away. Then it was a dead end, and I couldn't escape. Then I saw this monster man with yellow eyes, black hair and black skin. I was back against the wall monsters man turned in ice and exploded. Then Jack came towards me._

_"Are you hurt?", Jack asked. He put his hand on my waist and I liked it._

_"No I'm okay, I have you", I said putting my head on his chest. Jack smiled._

_"I won't let anything happen to you ", Jack said._

_"I know you will always protect me", I said leaning in. We were about too kiss..._

__I woke up from my dream to find myself thirsty. I stood up and tiptoed to the door so I didn't have to wake Forest or Jack. I looked at Jack and smiled. He looks so cute when he's asleep which made me giggle softly. I left the room and went for the refrigerator and got my water bottle when I felt a a hand on my waist.

"I told you I would see you again", a creep voice said. I turned around a saw Pitch behind me. I backed up till I hit the wall.

"Don't be scared my beautiful Diana", Pitch said. "I love your fear but I hate seeing you afraid of me".

"Oh really", I said sarcastically. "You don't like to see me in fear." Pitch put his hands on my waist which sent a chill down my spine.

"Your too beautiful to be afraid of me", Pitch said. Pitch pressed his body against mine and leaned in to kiss me. Then Pitch was pulled away from me and pushed to the floor by Jack.

"Pitch don't ever touch her again", Jack yelled.

"Jack I was just having a little fun with her no reason for you to get jealous of me", Pitch said with a smirk. Jack pointed his staff at Pitch and fired a frost beam but Pitch dodged it. I heard stomping from up stairs coming down.

"Pitch get the hell out of here before I get more angry than I am now", Jack said. Pitch stood up and smile.

"I will see you again my sweet Diana when Jack isn't around to protect you", Pitch said.

"We will see about that", Jack said. Pitch disappeared into the shadows. North came down the stairs with a sword in his hand.

"What happen?", North said.

"Pitch came and want Diana", Jack said. "But I stopped him and he left".

"Diana you hurt?", North asked. I shook my head.

"Good now back to sleep with you two ", North said. Jack and me went back to the room.

"Thank you", I said.

"Your welcome", Jack said. I laid back down and fell asleep.

**Review please! I don't own anything**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Diana's POV

I woke up by talking down stairs. I found that Forest wasn't next to me so I got my ass up and left the room.

"All I'm saying is that we need to keep Pitch away from Diana", I heard Bunnymund say.

"As much as it kills me to say this but the kangaroo is right", I heard Jack say. "If Diana goes out alone Pitch can get her and I don't want that happening." I came out of the corner I was hiding in and went towards Jack.

"Diana good moring...uh...how long were you there?", North asked.

"For a minute but I agree about the problem", I said. "I do need to be protected by Pitch". I looked at Forest who was messing with the elves.

"We need to know what was Pitch doing with you?", Tooth asked. "Jack told us that he found Pitch trying to kiss you when he pulled Pitch off of you and told him not to touch you and to leave." I sighed and looked at everyone.

"Well I got up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water", I began to say. "When Pitch came and I had my back against the wall. He told me that he loved my fear but he hated to see me afraid of him. That's when he pressed his tried to kiss me and Jack stopped him."

"Pitch won't stop until he gets you, so you have to be with one of us until Pitch is gone", North said.

"What about her being a Guardian?", Tooth asked.

"That can wait until bloody Pitch is gone", Bunnymund said.

"Back on the subject", Jack said. "Which one of us will have to be with Diana at all times?" Everyone looked confused.

"Well we will always be with her but I think Frostbite is try to who will be with Diana if we have to separate?", Bunnymund said.

"Pitch said that he will come to see me if Jack isn't around to protect me", I said softly. Jack smiled and leaned against his staff.

"Well I think I should be with her", Jack suggested. "Pitch won't come dare to come near Diana if I'm with her".

"Diana do you want Jack to protect you?", North asked putting his hand on my back. I looked at Jack and smiled. For some reason when Jack was around me I felt safe around him. I feel this feeling towards him is that I want to be with him forever.

"Yes I want Jack to protect me", I said. Jack smiled and came towards me. Forest trotted towards me and smiled.

"Diana if Jack's going to protect you who will protect me?", Forest asked. I kneel down and stroked him softly.

"I will protect you if Pitch ever comes to get you but he won't he wants me", I said. Forest smiled a nudged me with his head.

"Don't worry little wallaby we all will protect you mate", Bunnymund said petting Forest's head. I smiled and looked at Jack. Jack bent down to my ear.

"Come with me", Jack whispered in my ear softly. I stood up and followed Jack out of the workshop.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Grab my hand", Jack said hold his hand out. I smiled and gave him my hand and Jack lifted us into the air. I hugged Jack because I was scared of falling. Jack chuckle and looked into my green eyes.

"Don't let me fall", I said in a scared tone.

"I won't just hand on", Jack said. "Wind take me to Jaime's house". The wind suddenly blew us through the clouds and in 5 minutes later we were at a suburban area and we landed on a roof. Jack released me but I didn't let go, I didn't want to leave him.

"You can let go now", Jack said.

"No I don't want to you to leave me", I said. Jack chuckled and put his hands on my head.

"I will never leave you", Jack said stroking my brown wavy hair. I released and smiled.

"Where are we?", I asked.

"We are at a boy's house", Jack said. "The boy is named Jaime and you are going to met him."

"But he won't see me", I sadly said.

"We will see", Jack said grabbing my hand. We landed on the window were I saw a small boy with brown hair and light brown eyes. Jack open the window and helped me in.

"Jack!", the boy cheerfully shouted and hugged Jack. I guessed it this was Jaime.

"Hey Jaime how are you?", Jack asked hugging Jaime.

"I've been good", Jaime said releasing Jack.

"Look I have this friend who deals with nature", Jack said. "She is the spirit of the animals of the world. Her fawn deer deals with the plants but her deer isn't here now. To you and the other kids she is called Mother Nature but her real name is Diana Animal and she is right next's to me but you have to believe in her to see her."

"How do I know your telling the true?", Jaime asked. Jack looked down and sighed.

"She'll bring Abby here and won't let her growl at me and Abby will look at her", Jack said turning his head to me. I closed my eyes and tried to get into Abby's mind.

"Abby come to Jaime's room", I said softly. I opened my eyes and I saw a brown and white greyhound come in the room. I walked up to the greyhound.

"Don't growl I'm a friend and so is he", I said putting my hand out to pet her. "I'm not going to hurt you". Abby licked my hand and put her head on my hand for me to stroke her.

"I know who you are, you Diana Animal the spirti of the animal and the guardian of the animal and their owners", Abby said cheerfully. "You helped me get adopted to Jaime's family".I nodded and turned around to see Jaime's mouth open and Jack with a smile.

"Mother Nature", Jaime said. I looked at him, he said my nickname.

"Can you see me?", I asked. Jaime nodded. Jack smiled.

"Can you hear me?", I asked. Jaime nodded. I started to have tears in my eyes.

"He can see me", I cried cheerfully. "He can see me". Abby smiled and jumped on Jaime's bed.

"Tell Jaime he has to go to bed", Abby said. I nodded.

"Abby said you have to go to bed", I said.

"You can understand Abby", Jaime said. I nodded and tucked Jaime into bed.

"Now go to sleep", I said petted his head.

"I'm going to get my friends to believe in you", Jaime said. I had a tear roll down my face.

"Diana time to go", Jack said opening the window.

"Good night Jaime I will see you sometime", I said. I walked to the window and Jack grabbed my hand and we went to the roof.

"Jack I can thank you enough", I said cheerfully. I jumped on him and hugged him.

"Your welcome", Jack said. "I have to tell you something".

"Anything just tell me", I said.

"Do you ever get this feeling we are suppose to be together?", Jack asked.

"Yeah why?", I asked.

"I also get this feeling that I'm suppose to protect you", Jack said.

"I feel safe when I'm around you", I said. Jack smiled and leanning in close to me.

"Diana, I'm in love with you", Jack said. I blushed and took a deep breath. I knew I had a feeling about Jack and it was love. My heart was telling my this is my true love. The day I met Jack I felt that he would keep me safe. I had never felt the feeling that I felt for Jack.

I walked up to Jack and kissed him on his cute lips. He kissed me back and he put his fingers through my hair. I felt his tongue and it was cold. Figures he's Jack Forst for crying out loud. My tongue wrapped around his and I released him.

"Jack I love you too", I said and then kissing him back. But while I was kissing Jack I had a feeling a shadow was watching me.

**I don't own anything. Reivew review review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Diana's POV

We released from kissing. Jack had a smile on his face and I was blushing.

"You love me?", Jack said.

"Ever since I met you on my meadow I have this feeling that I am met to be with you", I said. Jack smiled and looked at the moon.

"You two are ment to be together", the moon said to me. I looked at Jack with a shocked look.

"Did you hear what the moon said?", I asked Jack. Jack nodded.

"Come on let's talk", Jack said wrapping his arms around my waist. He lift me up and we flew to my meadow. Jack let me go and lays down on the snow. I lay down and snuggle with him.

"So why is this meadow so special?", Jack asked putting his hand on my stomach. I smiled and rolled around to look at his blue eyes.

"Well this is the place I met Forest", I said. "He came to me telling me he had no name and his mom died". Jack frowned.

"So what about you why is the place you were found so important to you?", I asked. Jack smiled and put his hand on my waist.

"Well because I saved my sister there and I became the famous Jack Frost", Jack said. I smiled and I placed my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled softly.

"What is it?", Jack asked.

"You were jealous when Pitch tried to seduced me", I said. Jack smirked.

"I didn't want him touching you and he's evil", Jack said.

"You were just protecting me", I said. Jack nodded and stroked my head.

"I don't want anything to happen to you and I don't want you to get hurt", Jack said. "You don't know what Pitch is made out of".

"Really so what if I fell in love with Pitch?", I asked. Jacks's smile faded and he kept stroking me.

"Well the Guardians would have to go against you and Pitch", Jack said. "I wouldn't be able to hurt you."

I smiled and kissed his cold cheeks. Jack smiled and stood up. Jack bridal style pick me up.

"The Guardian must be getting worried", Jack said. Jack jumped up into the air and we flew to the skies. I placed my head on his chest . I heard his heart beat. Then I started to sing:

"_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_"

We landed at the steps of North's workshop. Jack smiled and set me down so my feet can touch the floor.

"You sang beautifully", Jack said. I blushed and we went inside the workshop. We went to the meeting room were I saw North walking up and down with a worried look on his face. He saw us walk in.

"Oh Jack, Diana your alright", North said in a relief tone.

"Why what happen?", Jack asked.

"Nothing we though Pitch had got you", North said.

"No we were just seeing Jaime", Jack said.

"Jaime now can see me", I said happily. Jack handle my hand.

"That is great knees but Pitch is now giving the children nightmares", North said. Bunnymund, Sandy, Forest and Tooth walked in. Bunnymund saw Jack holding my hand.

"So mate did you tell her you love her?", Bunnymund asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes I did kangaroo and guess what she loves me to", Jack said. I blushed. Sandy had his a smile and thumbs up.

"Yeah I love Jack with all my heart", I said.

"I knew you two would be together", Forest said cheerfully. I smiled.

"She's a good Shelia mate", Bunnymund said. Sandy nodded with a smile. I looked at North who had a worried look on his face.

"North what's wrong?", Tooth asked.

"This is very bad", North said. "I feel it in my belly".

"What is so bad about our feelings for each other?", Jack asked confused.

"Pitch will try to take Diana away from you and force her to love him", North said.

**REVIEW PLEASE! And next week I'm going to be taking some a huge test so I won't update until the test is over. I can try to update sooner but I doubt it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Diana's POV

"That won't happen North", Jack said wrapping his arm around my waist. "I will protect her from Pitch".

"Jack he will do it if he gets the chance", North said.

"Look I know Jack will protect me and all I care about is if Pitch hurt Forest to get to me", I said.

"Pitch won't do it because he knows you'll hurt him if he dares to touch Forest", Tooth said.

Sandy stroked Forest and made a sand butterfly for Forest to chase. Then my stomach growled of hunger.

"Sounds like you hungry", Jack said.

"Yeah and it only does that if I haven't had meat", I said. "This means I have to go hunting."

Everyone looked at me with a worried look.

"You can't be alone even when Pitch is doing who knows what", Bunnymund said.

"I hunt in an animal form all the time", I said.

"But now that Pitch knows who you are he will try to get you", North said. I started to get mad.

"Then what the fuck do I do?", I asked.

"Shelia watch your tongue", Bunnymund said.

"Sorry I'm just a little upset", I said. I looked up at Jack, he knew I was upset and he gave me a worried look.

"How about you go hunting and I will go with you", Jack said. "That way Pitch won't get you". North put his hand on his chin and gave it a scratch.

"Fine but come back soon", North said. Jack let me go and got a brown sack so I could take some parts of my prey in it. We both walked out of the workshop. Jack put the sack over his staff.

"Let's go to my meadow", I told Jack. Jack nodded and pick me up bridal style. I held Jack staff and wrapped my arms around his waist. Jack jumped into the air and the wind blew us away.

We got to my meadow and landed. Jack step me down and I took my arms off of Jack.

"Okay I need you to say here while I hunt", I said.

"No I have to protect you", Jack said.

"Look I'm going to turn into a wolf and I'm going to hunt", I said. "Pitch won't know how I look like if I'm a wolf. Plus if you follow me the prey will hear you and run away." Jack looked down and sighed.

"Fine but if Pitch fines you run or howl", Jack said.

I gave Jack my bow and my arrows but one and I put that one in the sack. I kissed Jack on the cheek and shifted into a Arctic wolf. Jack smiled and scratched the back of my ears.

"I love that you turned into a white wolf", Jack said.

"I know because blue and white are your favorite colors", I said. Jack smiled and I grab the sack with my mouth and ran into the woods.

I ran and ran for 10 minutes and found the scent of a white tail deer buck close to me. I followed the scent and found the buck walking next's to the river. I staked the buck and waited for him to drink the river's water. Then the buck bent down and started to drink from the river. I ran straight for him dropping the sack to the ground.

I pounced on him and bit down on his neck. I could hear the heart of the buck stop. I let the bucks neck. I looked at my reflection in the river and clean the blood off my muzzle. I shifted back in a human.

"Well let me cut this deer so I can put it in the sack", I though. I went into the sack and grabbed my arrow.

"Well that was a good kill", a familiar voice said. I turned around to see Pitch behind me with his hands around his back.

"Pitch", I whispered to myself. Pitch smirked.

"You remembered me isn't that sweet", Pitch said.

"Pitch leave me alone", I said.

"Why should I, I love you", Pitch said pushed my hair to go behind my ears.

"But Pitch I don't love you", I yelled. Pitch smirk suddenly disappeared.

"So what I saw was true not a nightmare", Pitch said. "You kissing Jack Frost".

"Yes and I love him not you", I said. Pitch looked at me with an angry look. He grabbed my arm and pinned me to a tree.

"Pitch what are you...", I said but was cut off when Pitch put his tongue in my mouth and started kissing me. I tried to hit him but Pitch's hands were holding mine. Then suddenly Pitch was not kissing me because he was on the floor. I saw that Jack had pushed him to the floor.

"I knew if I didn't follow you Pitch would get you", Jack said. I ran to Jack and hid behind him.

"Well my love it seems like Jack here has some competition", Pitch said. "You will be mine, even if you don't want to".

"You will never get your hands on her", Jack yelled. "Not while I'm protecting her". Pitch saw the fear in my eyes.

"My love don't be afraid I know you love me", Pitch said. "I hate to see you scared of me. You love me I know it, your just trying to see if I will get jealous of Jack and its working so come with me my love".

"I don't love you Pitch", I yelled. "I never will".

Pitch got angry and hit Jack with a black sand punch. I got out of the way before Jack got hit. I ran to Jack but felt something wrapping around my legs causing me to fall to the ground. I saw that it was black sand on my legs.

"You see what I have to do my love", Pitch said walking next to me. "I have to hurt you and I don't like that".

Pitch bent down to me and grabbed my chin. He put his lips on my and forced his tongue into my mouth. I could move my hands because the black sand had wrapped around my hands. Jack pushed Pitch and pointed the staff at him.

"Release her NOW", Jack yelled. Pitch snapped his fingers and the sand disappeared.

"You won't stop to be with my true love", Pitch yelled. "My true love will be with me, even if she doesn't want to". Then Pitch disappeared. Jack pointed his staff down.

I got up and ran to him. His arms were open for me. I ran into his arms and cried on him. Jack dropped his staff and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm scared Jack", I cried.

"I know but I'm here", Jack said.

"I should have never gone out alone",I said. "I'm so stupid!"

"Hey hey don't say that, I didn't listen when you told me to stay", Jack said. "If I didn't follow you Pitch would have taken you".

"Can we go back to the workshop?", I asked.

"Sure but let's get your prey in the sack", Jack said. "Oh here is your bow and arrows". Jack took the bow off of his back and the bag too.

"Thank you", I said. We put the body of the deer in the sack. Jack pick me up the way he always did and I put the sack on my chest. We flew to the workshop for the night.

**So what will happen to Diana? Will Pitch take her away from Jack ad the Guardians? Review on what did you think! I don't own anything! Diana Animal and Forest are my OC.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Diana's POV

"HE WHAT?", Bunnymund yelled. Jack and I had just explained to the Guardians and Forest what happen in the woods.

"Pitch threaten to steal Diana", Jack said. North was pacing up and down the room.

"This is very bad", North walked up to me and nuzzled me

" Diana I don't want The Hunter to get you", Forest said. "He might kill you. Then I won't have anyone to play with."

Tear rolled down my eyes. I kneel down and scratched his ears. Forest is like my little brother. I don't want anything to happen to him, like he doesn't want anything to happen to me.

"Don't worry The Hunter won't get me", I said. I looked up at Jack. Jack looked worried.

"So what are we going to do?", Jack asked. Tooth kneeled down next to me.

"North you can't protect Diana", Tooth said. "Christmas is like 6 days away. You have to get ready for that".

Sandy nodded and stroked Forest back. I stood up and Jack wrapped his arms around my waist. I loved it when he did that. I felt protected when he did that. I kissed him on his cheek.

"IDEA!", North cheerfully said. "Bunny take Jack, Diana and Forest with you to the warren."

"That is a good idea", Jack said. "Pitch won't dare to get near the warren".

"Hell yeah he won't", Bunnymund said. "Plus our little wallaby Forest will love it there."

I smiled and looked at North. He smiled at me and pet Forest head.

"2 days from now you will go to the warren", North said.

Then I suddenly felt and acing pain on my right side. The pain felt like a knife stabbing me. I cried out in pain and held my right side. Everyone looked worried and rush to my aid.  
Jack picked me up like he alway did and carried my to the door of his room.

"North open the door to my room", Jack yelled worried.

North open the door and Jack carried me on to his bed. He set me down on the bed. I cried out in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh", I kept screaming in pain.

"My love I have to lift you dress to see the problem", Jack said. I nodded and Jack lifted my right side of the dress. There was a stab wound on my right side. It was bleeding.

"NORTH I NEED SOME BANDAGES", Jack said putting his hands on the wound. North got out of the room.

"Don't look wallaby", I heard Bunnymund said.

Sandy had a worried look and he made a Pitch figure made off of sand on the top of his head.

"No it wasn't Pitch", I cried. "The bastard wouldn't dare to stab me."

North came back with a water towel and bandages. Jack grabbed the towel and clean off the blood. Then he wrapped the bandages around my waist.

"No blood got on the dress?", I asked. Jack chuckled.

"No blood got on the dress", Jack said. "But blood got on my hands, and bed."

"Sorry", I said. Jack pulled down my dress. Everyone was now in the room, worried.

"What happen?", Bunnymund asked. "How did you get that stab wound on your side, all of a sudden?"

I saw Tooth holding Forest head close to her chest.

"An animal was killed by a human", I said.

"What does this have to do with this?", Bunnymund asked angrily.

"Don't talk to her like that kangaroo", Jack said. Bunnymund rolled his eyes.

"Jack it's fine let me explain", I said. "Every time an animal is killed by a human, I get a stab wound some where on my body. I get hurt when they died. That's why I protect them and make sure they don't attack humans".

Jack looked worried. Bunnymund looked down. North and Sandy look upset. Tooth helping Forest not to look.

"I need to rest", I said. "I'm tried! I haven't had a nice good night sleep for a while."

"Okay we'll let you sleep", North said.

"I'll stay with you and sleep with you",Jack said. I smiled and kissed him. Everyone left the room. Jack laid down next to me and faced me.

"Can I ask you something?", Jack asked.

"Yes my love", I said.

"Since you can shapeshift into animals why didn't you shapeshift into a wolf or another animal and attack Pitch?", Jack asked. I sighed.

"Because I'm scared of him", I said. "He scares me and when I'm scared I can't turn into an animal."

Jack lips met mine and we kissed. He grabbed my brown hair and I grabbed his white hair.

"You don't have to be scared", Jack said. "I'm here with you. As long as I'm with you, nothing will happen to you. Your my beautiful girl." I smiled

"What do you love about me?", I asked. Jack put his arms around my waist.

"I love everything about you", Jack said. "Everything about you and your spirit is what I love. I can't pick a certain thing because I love them all, just like I love you." I blushed and smiled.

"Let's go to sleep", I said. I put my head on his chest. Jack put his hand on my head. I heard a heart beat. It put me to sleep.

**REVIEW, REVIEW! I don't own anything**!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Diana's POV

I woke up to met Jack's eyes. I blushed and smiled. His blue jacket was off.

"Morning my dear", Jack said.

"Morning my Jack Frost", I said happily.

"Did you sleep well?", Jack asked, putting his hand on my head and stroking me.

"Yes my love I did", I said. "In your arms I fell asleep feeling safe." Jack got up and went to my right side.

"How does you side feel?", Jack asked worriedly placing his hand on my side.

"It feels normal", I said. Jack got off the bed. I noticed his muscle and blushed. I jumped off the bed and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Are you looking for your jacket?", I asked.

"Yep can you help me find it?", Jack asked.

"No I like when you don't have your jacket on", I said. "Come on and let's get back on the bed". I jumped back on the bed. Jack jumped back on the bed.

"So while we are here", I began. "What are we going to do today?"

"You have to get ready for tomorrow's trip to the warren", Jack said.

"Ohh can't we have some fun?", I asked. Jack smiled and got on top of me.

"We can just have a little fun", Jack said. Jack pressed his lips against my and we started kissing. He pressed his cold body on mine. His hands went into my brown hair. My hands were grabbing on his white hair. We were making out for the first time. Jack started to kiss my neck. I started to remember when Pitch kissed me.

"Jack I'm scared", I said. Jack lifted his head up. Our eyes met.

"What are you scared of ?", Jack said.

"Pitch", I said in a scared tone.

"Don't be I'm here to protect you", Jack said. "He will never take you."

"But what if he does get me?", I cried. "He'll make me fall in love with him but I truly love you. I don't want to love Pitch". Tears rolled down my eyes. Jack lips fell upon my forehead.

"If he does take you, I'll find you",Jack said. "I won't stop looking until I find you. I promise".

I smiled and Jack got off of me. We both got off the bed.

"Ohh there's my jacket", Jack said. His jacket was on his staff. Jack grabbed his jacket an put it on and grabbed his staff. We walked out of the room.

We went to the center of the workshop. Bunnymund was talking to Tooth. Sandy and North were playing with Forest and the elves, tag. Bunnymund saw us come in.

"So how did you two sleep last night?", Bunnymund asked.

"Fine, perfectly fine", I said.

"Jack didn't try anything?", Bunnymund asked.

"Bunny that's enough", Tooth said. "We don't need to get into their business". I laughed.

I suddenly felt a pat on the back. I turned to see North patting on the back.

"Good to see your doing ok", North said. Forest trotted towards me.

"Diana has your wound healed?", Forest asked.

"Yes it's healed thanks to Jack", I said. Forest smiled and walked to Jack.

"Thank you Jack Frost for healing Diana", Forest said. Jack smiled.

"Your welcome", Jack said.

"What is going on with the globe?", Forest asked looking at the globe. All of us looked at the globe. The yellow lights were going out.

"What's going on?", I asked.

"Pitch is giving nightmares to the children", North said.

"Then why can't Sandy give them good dreams?", I asked.

"Because Pitch might kill Sandy", Tooth said.

"Ohh so how can we fix this?", I asked.

"Christmas is in 5 days, that will sure as hell help us", Jack said.

"Plus tonight, Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund, Forest, and the tooth fairies are going to collect the teeth and try to give children good dreams", North explained. " You an Jack will stay here".

"Alright but I have to help a black kitten get adopted, and help a polar bear give birth", I said. "Can I do that now?".

North looked at Sandy, Bunnymund, and Tooth. He sighed.

"Alright but do it quickly", North said. Jack and I ran out of the workshop.

"So which on do we do first?", Jack asked.

"The polar bear in Russia", I said.

Jack picked me up. He jumped up into the air and we flew.

"I love this", I said.

"I'm glad you do", Jack said. We got to Russia and flew to where the polar bear was. We landed were I saw the polar bear Ice Queen den was.

"Hey Ice Queen", I said as Jack put me down.

"Privet Diana", Ice Queen said poking out her head. "Who is this boy you brought with you?"

"Ice Queen this is Jack Frost my boyfriend", I said. Jack smiled and we entered her den.

"Privet Jack", Ice Queen said. Suddenly Ice Queen fell on the ground. I got on my knees and placed my hands on her stomach.

"Push push breath", I said. My hands glowed and Ice Queen pushed. Then a small tiny hairless pink baby polar bear came out.

"It's a boy", I said.

"What name should I put", Ice Queen asked. I looked at Jack and that gave me an idea.

"How about Frost?", I said.

"Frost is perfect", Ice Queen said. I nodded and Jack and I left. Jack picked me up and we flew.

"That's what you have to do most of the time?", Jack asked.

"Yeah it's fun", I said.

"Now where is the kitten?", Jack asked.

"In Queens, New York", I said. Jack nodded and we flew to New York and landed in a dark alley.

"Midnight come out", I called out. Then Midnight the black kitten with yellow eyes came out behind a trash can.

"Diana am I getting an owner?", Midnight asked. I nodded. Midnight looked at Jack.

"Is this your boyfriend?", Midnight asked. Jack and I laughed and I nodded.

"Ok let's go get my owner", Midnight said. I picked up Midnight and we all left the alley. I saw a little girl with her mother. The girl looked to be 5 years old with a her blonde hair in a brat and she had purple eyes. The mother was around 30 years old with long curly brown hair and brown eyes. I gave Midnight to Jack and grabbed my bow and set the arrow.

I pulled the arrow and aimed at the girl. I shot the arrow and it hit the girl and disappeared . It gave her the though of Midnight and how much she is wants to have Midnight. Jack placed Midnight down and she ran to the little girl. The little girl saw Midnight and picked her up.

"Mommy can I have this kitty?", the little girl asked.

"Sure sweetie what shall we name her?", the moths said.

"Midnight", the little girl said. "Because she black like the night sky when it's midnight". I smiled and looked at Jack who also was smiling.

"That's the best part of my day", I said.

"It makes you happy doesn't it?", Jack asked. I nodded.

"Come on time to get to the workshop", I said. Jack picked me up and we flew back to the workshop.

**Privet means hello in Russian. I had to look that up. Review, review please! Also review if you have any ideas on what should happen. I will take it under concatenation if its a good idea. I don't own anything!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Diana's POV

Jack and I were in the room packing to go to the warren. All I had to bring was my bow and arrows, but Forest was bringing toys that North had made for him. Jack and I were waiting in the middle of the workshop. Bunnymund came in with Forest and a big sack which must be filled with toys. That's not all! Phil the Yeti, Baby Tooth the tooth fairy and Annoying the elf were coming.

"Ready mates?", Bunnymund asked.

"Yes we're ready", Forest said.

"Buckle up then", Bunnymund said. He tapped his rabbit foot on the ground twice and a hole came bellow us. We fell in and started sliding. We screamed in joy.

Then we landed in an area with egg rocks and that look kind of like a jungle.

"Wow amazing", I said. Forest stood up and pranced around Bunnymumd.

"Well welcome to the warren", Bunnymumd said.

"So how long do I have to stay here?", I asked.

"Until we are sure Pitch won't get you", Jack said.

"But you'll protect me, I don't know why I have to be here", I said. Jack pulled me into his chest.

"I will protect you but Pitch might try to take you anyways", Jack said.

"Alright mates", Bunnymund said. "Time for Lover butt here to set up a bed for himself".

We went to a meadow like area and Jack set a large blue blanket on the ground. Then I set another blue blanket on it. We through two pillows on top of the blanket.

"Our bed is made", I said. Jack chuckled.

"Diana can we play a game?", Forest asked.

"How about a race?", Bunnymund suggested.

"Bunny I'd beat you in a second", I said.

"You don't want to race a rabbit Sheila", Bunnymund said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Then race me", I said.

"Fine but I won't go easy on you", Bunnymund said.

"You don't have to", I said. Bunnymund and I went to the entrance of the meadow.

"From here to the end of the meadow", Bunnymund said. "If I win, you have to tell Jack to stop calling me a kangaroo."

"If I win you have to tell all the Guardian that I'm safe with Jack and I can go back to the workshop", I said. Bunnymund eyes were wide and then he gave me a smirk.

"Deal", Bunnymund said having his paw out for me to shake it. We shook and got ourselves ready. I turned into a cheetah.

"On your mark", Jack yelled.

"Get set", Forest yelled.

"GO", both Jack and Forest yelled together. We dashed off from where we were. Bunnymund was ahead of me by an inch. Then I was ahead of Bunnymund by an inch and then 5 inches ahead and the finally 12 inches. I got to the end of the meadow.

"I win, I win", I cheered. Bunnymund stood up and sighed.

"I am a rabbit of my word Sheila", Bunnymund said. "I'll talk to the Guardians tomorrow." I ran to Jack and shifted back into a human.

"Cottontail must be upset you beat him", Jack said

"He has to deal with it then", I said. I looked at Forest who was messing with Phil.

"Forest is having fun", I said.

"Yeah he likes it here", Jack said.

"You know every night I beg the moon to give him antlers", I said. "But he never listen to me."

"He does but he's waiting for the right moment", Jack said. I smiled and he put his hands around my waist.

The wind started to blow around us. I pressed my lips against his and kissed him. He kissed back. I could feel the wind blowing around us.

"Aww if only I had a camera ", I heard Bunnymund say. I took my lips off of Jack's lips.

"Shut up Cottontail", I said. Jack and I laid on the meadow as Bunnymund, Forest, Phil, Baby Tooth and Annoying played around.

As I stared into Jack's blue eyes, I saw a pair of yellow eyes looking at me. I lifted up my head to find the yellow eyes disappeared. I started to shake.

"What's wrong my love?", Jack asked worried. I looked at Jack and stopped shaking.

"Nothing my love", I said. "Everything is perfect because I'm with you". Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I placed my head on his chest. I closed my eyes to fall asleep.

I knew who's yellow eyes belonged to. I have to be brave and defend myself. I have to defend myself from Pitch if its the last thing I'll ever do in my immortal life.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! By the way, don't review in a different language because I can only read in English. I don't own anything!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Diana's POV

We were back in the workshop. Christmas was tomorrow. North was going crazy with the toys. Forest was going to stay with Bunnymund until Pitch was gone. Jack and I were in the center of workshop.

"So do animals believe in Christmas?", Jack asked.

"Yeah they do, but they get good luck inside of presents", I said.

"What do you mean by 'good luck'?", Jack asked.

"Good luck to find food, water, mates, shelter, and staying alive", I said.

"That's good", Jack said. "They can survive longer". I nodded and looked at the window. It was night time.

"All my animals are either sleeping or awake", I said.

"How do you know?", Jack asked.

"I can feel it", I said. "Without me, the animals would have no spirit or the might be dead."

"Can you show me one animal that is awake?", Jack asked. I grabbed his arm and we went outside.

"Let's go to Kenya in Africa, then we can go to Brazil in South America",I said.

Jack picked me and we flew to Africa which was night time. We went to the African Savannah. Jack and I landed. Jack put me down and we walked through the dark savannah. We walked until we saw a herd of zebras sleeping standing up.

"See Jack, zebras sleep standing up", I said. "They are sleeping, but they are in danger."

"Why are the in danger?", Jack asked. I was about to answer, when the answer just showed up. A small hunting group of lionesses were stalking an old zebra sleeping away from the herd.

Then the smallest lionesses pounced on the zebra. Then all the lionesses pounced on the zebra. The zebra struggled but fell and the lionesses with a scratch mark on her side bit down on the zebra's neck. I looked at Jack.

"That is why", I said. Jack's eyes were opened wide.

"Are you used to this?",Jack asked.

"Yes I am", I said. "Now let's go to Brazil". Jack picked me up and the wind took us to Brazil which was day time. We landed in the Amazon Rainforest.

"Come I shall introduce you to Fernando the jaguar", I said. Jack and I walked through the rainforest waiting for the jaguar to come.

"Long time no see Diana", a voice behind us said. Jack and I turned around to see a jaguar with yellow eyes behind us. I smiled.

"Hello Fernando", I said. "Jack this is Fernando".

"Hey Diana had told me about you", Jack said.

"She can talk about me but she can't visit me", Fernando said.

"I visited you a month ago stop complaining", I said. "Now don't you have to go hunting".

"Yes, good bye", Fernando said, then running away through the rainforest.

"See he's awake", I said.

"Okay you've made your point now lets get back to the workshop", Jack said.

Jack picked me up and we flew out of Brazil. Five minutes later we were back in the workshop. We went inside and the Guardians were in the center.

"Hey guys, look I'm sorry we went out without telling you but I don't want to talk about it, because I'm tried", I said. "I'm going to bed good night".

I started to walk to the Jacks's room, when Jack grabbed my arm.

"Can I get a good night kiss?", Jack asked with puppy dog eyes. I smiled and pressed my lips against his. I kissed him and he kissed me back. My touch was wrapping around his. I release him from my kissing.

"Good night my love", I said. I walked to the room. I went to the bed, laid myself down and cover myself with the blue blanket. I closed my eyes to fall asleep.

Then I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. It had to be Jack.

"Oh Jack", I said.

"Guess again my lovely dear", the voice whispered into my ear.

My eyes opened wide. That voice I know that voice. But before I could say anything, I felt a hand cover my mouth. I struggled but then my eyes closed and I was asleep from a potion that the hand cover my mouth had. All I knew was the voice.

It was Pitch!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't own anything!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jack's POV

I saw Diana walking to my room for a rest. I love her but I'm not the only one who does. Pitch loves her too and wants to have her for himself but that won't happen because I'm here to protect her. The Guardians looked at me with relief.

"Where were you two?", Tooth asked worried.

"In Africa and South America", I said.

"Why were you there?", North asked.

"Diana was just showing me what animals do that's all", I said.

"Next time just tell us so we don't gets so worried mate", Bunnymund said. Little Forest walked up to me and nuzzled me.

"Jack where is Diana?", Forest asked. His voice sounded like a 5 year kids.

"She in my room sleeping", I answered.

"Oh I just wanted to say "hi" to her", Forest said sadly.

"She might not be sleeping yet, just go in the room", I said. The little deer smiled and went to my room.

"He's cute", Bunnymund said. "Like a little child".

"Did you forget about Sophie?", I asked.

"That little ankle bitter and the little deer are cute the same way", Bunnymund said.

"Bunny is right, both are cute equally", Tooth said. Sandy smiled and nodded.

"To Diana, he her little brother", I said.

"That little wallaby told me how much Diana begs the moon to give him antlers, I don't know about you guys but that means she carries about the little dear", Bunnymund said. I was about to say something when...

"THE HUNTER", a voice screamed. I turned and saw Forest running in fear. He went to Bunnymund.

"T-T-The H-Hunter is in your room with Diana", Forest said in fear. I ran quickly to my room to find Pitch with Diana in his arms. She was knocked out.

"PITCH LET HER GO NOW", I yelled. Pitch laughed and I pointed my staff.

"Why would I do that, I love Diana", Pitch said. "And you wouldn't shoot because I have Diana". He was right, I'm not going to shoot because I might hit Diana.

"YOU BASTARD LET HER GO", I yelled again. Pitch smirked.

"Not going to happen", Pitch said. Pitch place Diana over his shoulders and used one arm to shoot a black sand push. I was pushed out of my room. Tooth, North and Sandy came to help.

"Say good bye to Diana, Jack because this will be the last time you will be with her", Pitch said and then disappeared into the shadows with Diana.

"NO, NO", I cried. I fell to my knees and punched the floor. I felt a hands on my shoulder. I looked up to see North and Sandy hands on my shoulder.

"I should of been with her", I cried.

"Jack, it's going to be okay", Tooth said.

"We'll get her back after Christmas", North said. I looked at North confused.

"What the hell do you mean 'after Christmas?", I asked angrily. North was going to answer when Bunnymund came with Forest next to him.

"Did The Hunter take Diana?", Forest asked sadly.

"Little Forest, do you want me to tell you the truth?", North asked putting his hand on Forest head. Forest nodded and North sighed.

"Yes...The Hunter took Diana", North said. Forest's tears fell to the floor. Bunnymund hugged Forest.

"So Bloody Pitch got Diana?", Bunnymund asked.

"Yes he got her", Tooth said. Forest looked at us, still with tears in his eyes.

"You have to save her", Forest cried. "I don't want The Hunter to kill her. I lost my mommy, I don't want to lose Diana". I looked at Forest.

"Forest, I promise I will go a save Diana", I said. North looked at Bunnymund and nodded.

"Sandy why don't you go and try to make Forest feel better", North suggested to Sandy. Sandy nodded and him and Forest left. I looked at North.

"Now what do you mean we have to save Diana after Christmas?", I asked angrily.

"I mean after Christmas we have to save Diana", North said.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! I don't own anything.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jack's POV

"We have to save her NOW", I said angrily.

"Jack, Christmas is tomorrow", North said. "We can't let Pitch destroy Christmas".

"So we can let Pitch take Diana and take her life but we can't let Pitch de story Christmas", I laughed sarcastically. "Bullshit."

"JACK watch your tongue", Tooth said.

"No I have every right to say bullshit", I said angrily.

"JACK keep your voice down",North said. "Forest might hear you."

"No wonder you send Sandy and Forest away", I said. "You didn't want Forest to hear this".

"Hear what", a voice said. We turned around and saw Forest standing there. Sandy was running behind him.

"Why don't you tell them?", I asked. "Tell him about when are we going to rescue Diana". Forest looked at Bunnymund with sad eyes.

"What does Jack mean Bunny?", Forest asked like if he was going to cry."We are going to save Diana right?" Bunnymund sighed and kneel down.

"We are but little wallaby we have to wait after Christmas", Bunnymund said to the little deer. Forest had tears in his eyes.

"Forest, I still will save her, right now", I said. But the little deer turn and ran away from us.

"FOREST COME BACK MATE", Bunnymund cried. Bunnymund started to chase Forest and I followed.

Forest's POV

I ran and ran away from the Guardians. I wanted to leave the workshop to find Diana. I know Jack Frost will follow me because he doesn't agree with the Guardians. I was close to the door when Bunnymund came right in front of me.

"Where do you think your going mate?", Bunnymund asked.

"I'm going to find Diana", I cried. Bunnymund looked at me worried.

"Mate if Pitch see's you trying to save Diana, he'll kill you", Bunnymund said.

"He won't dare because he knows Diana might kill him if he did", I said.

"But Pitch might have Diana restrain just because of that", Bunnymund said.

"LOOK I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME", I cried. "DIANA IS THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE AND IF I LOSE HER, I BETTER OFF BE DEAD."

Tears fell to the floor. Jack finally got to me. He looked at me worried and kneeled down.

"I never agreed to wait after Christmas to save Diana", Jack whispered in my ear. I smiled and looked at Bunnymund.

"Come on mate, you need some rest",  
Bunnymund said. I followed Bunnymund to Jack's room. I stopped at the entrance remembering The Hunter taking Diana.

_FLASHBACK_

_I pushed the door open with my head. As the door open, I saw The Hunter picking up Diana. Diana wasn't moving. I started to shake. The Hunter turned and saw me._

_"Forest the deer", The Hunter said smirking. "You don't mind if I take Diana, do you?" I didn't answer because I was trembling in fear._

_"Oh my sweet Diana", The Hunter said hold Diana's head. "I have to do this for us. Jack Frost is in the way and we can't be together if he's in the way and for you to love me"._

_The Hunter was wrong. Diana won't ever love him, she loves Jack. I see Jack and her holding hands and kissing. Jack and her love each other. Diana has never been so happy since she met me. She has a heart._

_As I watched The Hunter held Diana. I had to do something but I was too scared. I knew what I had to do._

_"THE HUNTER", I cried._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

I stood outside the room, with a scared look. Bunnymund saw my scared look.

"It's okay mate, I'll stay with you for a while", Bunnymund said. I smiled and looked at Jack.

"Can I ask Jack something quick?", I asked. Bunnymund nodded and went inside Jack's room. I walked up to Jack.

"Your going now to save Diana?", I asked.

"Yes, I don't care what the Guardian say", Jack said.

"Please be careful", I said.

"I will don't worry", Jack saids.

"Diana loves you and she knows you'll save her", I said.

Jack nodded and turned. He ran to the door of the workshop and ran out. I know he will save Diana because that is what love is all about.

Jack's POV again

I ran out the workshop and jumped to the sky. I was going to save Diana, even if the Guardians don't like what I'm doing. My Diana, my sweet Diana taken by Pitch. Pitch is going to pay. If Pitch touches her or hurts her, I'll kill him. Diana loves me, why can't he just understand she will never fall in love with him because she loves me with all her heart.

_"I'm on my way my love",_ I though to myself. _"I'm on my way. I will save you, even if I have to sacrifice myself for you."_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please! I don't own anything!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Diana's POV

"Diana", I heard a voice call my name. "Diana wake up my love".

My eyes open to see Pitch right in front of me. I tried to move my arms at see if I could hit him but my arms and hands were bound with rope. I was sitting up.

"How did you sleep my love?", Pitch asked. I couldn't answer because the bastard of Pitch gagged me with a white clothes. I just gave him a dirty look.

"Ohh my love don't look at me like that", Pitch said. Pitch looked at my thigh and smirked. Holy shit please tell me he's not thinking that!

"Don't worry, we'll get to that later", Pitch said. "Now I have to get to the globe to see if the lights are going out. Be a good girl or things will go worst for you." Pitch lift the room and shut the door.

I groaned and notice my feet were also tied. I saw there was nothing I could use to cut the ropes. I couldn't shift because I'm restrained and the ropes would burn me if I tried to. The only thing I could do is beg to the moon for Jack to save me.

Jack, oh how much this must be killing him in the inside! Jack, oh how much I miss his smiled. Damn, Pitch for kidnapping me, to keep me away from Jack. I fell to the floor and groaned in pain.

Pitch suddenly came into the room with a smirk on his face. He picked me off of the ground and placed me sitting on the black bed.

"Well my love where were we?", Pitch asked. Pitch started to untie the gag. As soon as the gag was off, I spit on him. He whipped the spit off and slapped me across the face. I fell on the bed laying down.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done that", I said. "I fucking hate you".

"You were better with the gag on", Pitch said. "But I'll wait to put it back on." Pitch jump on top of me and started to kiss me. He pressed his hot body on my body. He put his hands on my thighs and waist. His hand moved up my thighs and that where I got scared.

I struggled but he had the control over me. I had my eyes closed the entire time. I moved my legs and kicked them into Pitch. He fell to the floor, in pain.

"That's what you get you asshole", I yelled. Pitch got mad and stood up. He grabbed me by my throat and started to choke me. I couldn't breathe.

"You don't get it do you", Pitch said. "Your mine and no one will have you. I don't want to do this but you need to obey me and love me." Pitch released me and I fell on the bed.

"You a monster", I said trying to catch my breath.

"Then if that's what you think of me then that's how it going to be", Pitch said. He grabbed the white cloth and tied it around my mouth. He flipped my body over so I could lay on my stomach.

Pitch suddenly had a whip made out of black sand. Then I felt pain all over me. Pitch kept whipping me. Tears came out as he kept whipping me. He finished whipping me after the 17 time.

"I'm sorry my love but you have to learn the hard way", Pitch said. "I will come tomorrow, good bye." Pitch left the room and shut the door. I cried but my crying was muffled because of the gag. Jack please come!

Jack's POV

I landed in the meadow Diana had taken me the night she said she loved me. I had already check where Pitches old hiding place was but it wasn't there. I was think of Diana.

What if Pitch, has killed her already because she will never love him? The though of that sent a chill down my spine. I was walking through the woods, trying to find a broken bed with a black hole on the bottom of it.

My Diana, my innocent Diana, oh why did fucking Pitch take her? I hate him. She must be begging to the moon to save her. Pitch must be doing something awful to her. I'm dying without her. I need her love to bring me back to life.

As I walked, I found a pair of bright yellow eyes looking at me. I pointed my staff at the pair of eyes.

"Easy boy, I'm not going to hurt you", a voice said. The eyes came closer and from the shadows a gray wolf came towards me. I pointed my staff at it.

"Put the staff down boy, I won't bite", the wolf said. "I just want to know why you have Diana's scent on you." I lowered the staff down.

"Diana is my girlfriend", I said. "She was taken from me by Pitch."

"Who is this Pitch?", the wolf asked confused. I forgot to animal don't call the boogie man Pitch, they call him The Hunter.

"The Hunter took Diana", I said.

"Ohh that bastard is going to pay", the wolf said.

"Can you help me find her?", I begged. "She's in grave danger."

"Sure I'll help, plus I love Diana", the wolf said. "She like my mother because she raised me when I was a pup."

"Thanks a lot", I said "What's you name wolf?"

"Fang and what's yours?", the wolf asked.

"Jack Frost", I said.

"Cool , hey I got her scent but its far",

Fang said.

"How far?", I asked.

"Her scent takes us to the next state Mississippi", Fang said.

"We have no time to lose", I said. Fang and I started to run through the woods. I have no time to lose. Diana's life hangs on the line.

**Guess what? I've decide to make a sequel! Isn't that great! If you want on the next's update, I'll give you a hint on what it will be about and who will be in it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please. I don't own anything.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Diana's POV

It was Christmas and I was crying my eyes out. I was in so much pain, emotionally and physically. Pitch whipped me like an animal and I had some bruises around my legs and arms. He came in the middle of the night and did this.

The worst part of all this is that my Forest doesn't have me next to him. He must be scared to death and crying because I'm not with him. And Jack. My Jack must be looking for me. I begged the Moon to have Jack find me quickly.

I was on the bed still tied up when Pitch came into the room with one of his nightmare horses.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LOVE", Pitch said cheerfully. I gave him a dirty look. "Oh my love don't look at me like that. It Christmas and I had a lot of work to do last night." He came and untied the gag.

"What do you mean by 'work' ?" I asked. Pitch smirked evilly.

"Destroying Christmas of course", Pitch said. "I have to get rid of the Guardians."

"You bastard", I said. "You love this don't you. You love to see me in pain and you love to see the Guardians in pain."

"Well I don't like to see you in pain", Pitch said. "But the Guardians I do love to see in pain."

"If you don't like to see me in pain then why do you bring me pain", I cried.

"My love because you have to learn to love me", Pitch said. "If I have to treat you like an animal, I will and I don't like it on bit."

"Yeah like I'm going to love you", I said sarcastically. Pitch grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Now you listen my love", Pitch said. "You going to love me and the Jack Frost will died if you don't." My eyes were open wide with shock.

"You wouldn't ", I said. "I'll kill you if you dare."

"Believe me I will", Pitch said. I spit at his face and he let go of my chin. I growled at him. He wiped the spit off and made a sand whip. He rolled me over and tied the gag back on.

"I hate to do this Diana", Pitch said. I shut my eyes. Then I heard a neighing of a horse.

"What is it?", Pitch voice boomed angrily. I open my eyes to see another nightmare horse in the room. The horse neighed again. Suddenly felt an animal present near, but it was a horse, it was a wolf near. Fang, he was near.

"He's coming here with a wolf", Pitch said. The horse neighed. Pitch grabbed my bonds around my hands.

"Well then he will have to just fight for you", Pitch said. Pitch through me on the bed again. Pitch left with the two horses.

"I'll be back", Pitch said then shutting the door.

Is Jack the 'he' they were talking about. Then it hit me, I could contact Fang from here in my thoughts. I closed my eyes and tried to get a hold of Fang.

Jack's POV

We were closes to Pitch's hideout. Fang said we were just a mile away from there. I was so scared, because I worried the worst. About Diana and the Guardians. Fang suddenly stopped.

"Why are we stopping?", I asked.

"Diana she's calling me", Fang said. I signed with relief she was alive.

"What is she saying?", I asked worried.

"She said Pitch has hurt her and she thinks Pitch might hurt you", Fang said. "She also said she loves you".

Tears rolled down my eyes. My love, is still alive. I could remember her sweet voice telling me 'I love you'.

"Tell her I love her and I'm near", I said. "Tell her also that I will fight for her." Fang smiled.

"Well mate I'm happy for you", a voice said. I pointed my staff to the right side of me. I saw Bunnymund standing there with a smile.

"Bunny what are you doing here?", I asked curiously,

"I'm here to help mate", Bunnymund said. "Lots of bad things happen last night."

"What do you mean?", I asked curiously.

"Pitch destroyed half the present for the kids", Bunnymund said. "He also stabbed North side. Tooth and Sady are healing him." Fang looked at me.

"Diana said to hurry", Fang said. I nodded and we ran till we reach the dark hole.

"This is where Pitch has her", I said.

"Let's go", Bunnymund said jumping in. I looked at Fang who looked worried.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Diana stopped talking to me and I think she's in pain", Fang said.

"Let go in to find out", I said jumping in the hole. But to tell you the truth, I feared about seeing my Diana in pain.

**REVIEW REVIEW! I don't own anything.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jack's POV

I landed in an underground tunnel. Bunnymund and Fang were there waiting.

"Hold on mates how are we going to fight this?", Bunnymund asked. "We aren't just gonna walk in and save Diana. We need a plan mates".

"Okay this is how it's going to work", I said. "First I will distract Pitch while Fang gets Diana. You will stay here encase something happens."

"Alright you two go and save Diana", Bunnymund said. Fang and I ran inside the tunnel.

"So are you worried about Diana?", Fang asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want this to happen to her", I said. "I love her and I failed to protect her."

"I know how you feel", Fang said. "My mate, Raven was taken by humans and I tried to protected her and I couldn't. I looked for her and never found her. I blame myself for her getting taken."

"That's how I feel right now", I said.

"You shouldn't because unlike me, I never found Raven but you found Diana", Fang explained. "You found Diana and your here to save her."

"Thanks Fang", I said.

Then we got to an entrance hole. We went through it. We saw that it was the same thing Pitch had in his old underground hideout. We walked a few steps and stopped.

"Fang go find Diana", I said. Fang nodded and ran around a black wall. I jumped from cage from cage, but Diana was in any of them.

"Looking for something Jack", a voice said.

I turned around to see Pitch with Diana on her knees. She was bound and gagged and had dried up tears stains. She had bruises, cuts and whip on her arms and legs and was bleeding . She stared at me with eyes begging me to help her. I jumped from the cage and landed two feet from Pitch.

"PITCH LET HER GO", I yelled.

"Why would I do that?", Pitch asked. "Diana is loving it here, aren't you my love?" Pitch place his hand on her shoulder.

"MMMMMMMM", Diana could only say but was shaking her head. I looked at Diana with a small tear in my eye.

"Don't worry my love, I'll get you out of here", I said.

"I'd love to see that happen", Pitch laughed. I pointed my staff at Pitch but Pitch grabbed Diana by her bonds on her hands and placed her right in front of him.

"You wouldn't shoot at your own lover would you?", Pitch asked. I lowered my staff and Pitch forced Diana to her knees. She turned her head to give him a dirty look.

"How about this Jack", Pitch began to say. "You hand me the staff and I'll give you Diana back."

"I tried that, you didn't keep your end of the deal", I said remembering when he had Baby Tooth.

"Oh well you can't get your Diana back", Pitch said. I saw Fang behind Pitch, nodding.

"WAIT!", I yelled. I looked at Diana, who had fear in her eyes. I through my staff at Pitch and he caught it.

"Alright, now let her go", I said. Pitch smiled evilly.

"No", Pitch said. Diana's green eyes open wide with shock, my eyes were wide open with shock too.

"I love Diana like you do, and I'm not going to let her slip away from me", Pitch said. Pitch bent my staff with his knee and broke it into two.

I felt a serious pain inside me causing me to fall to the floor. Diana tried to yell but fell to the floor. Fang pounced on Pitch and show him, his teeth.

"BUNNYMUND", I yelled in pain. Pitch kicked Fang off of him and stood up.

"Come on my love we have so work to do", Pitch said grabbing Diana by her hand bonds and dragging her across the floor. Diana tried to cry for me but all that she can get out was muffles.

Then a boomerang hit Pitch in his head. I turned my head to see Bunnymund there catching his boomerang. He ran towards me, helping me up.

"DIANA", I cried as I ran to her. Fang came up right beside me, as I got to my knees to help her. I untied the gag from her mouth.

"Jack", Diana said breathless. "You came for me." Fang bit down on her ropes and cut them off.

"I'm so sorry my love", I cried holding her in my arms.

"Sorry for what's?", she asked breathless.

"For not protecting you", I said.

"You saved me that's all that matters", she said breathless. Then she closed her eyes and was knocked out.

"DIANA", I cried. "DON'T DIED."

"Mate..she just knock out", Bunnymund said. "We need to get her back to the pole." I nodded and Bunnymund got my broken staff. He tapped the ground and we fell to through the floor. I slid down the tunnel with Diana in my arms.

We got to the workshop. Tooth, Sandy and North with a bandage around him , were there.

"JACK WHERE HAVE YOU...", North started to yell but stopped when he saw Diana in my arms.

"We need to help her", I cried. "I don't want to lose her."

"Take her to your room", North said. I ran into my room and laid Diana down on my bed. The rest of the Guardians came in with wet towels and bandages. Bunnymund grabbed my shoulder.

"Mate, let us take care of her and just wait outside", Bunnymund said.

"No, I'm staying here", I said. Bunnymund nodded and gave me my broken staff.

I connected the two pieces together and my staff wasn't broken anymore. I watched carefully as the Guardians clean off all the blood and blood stains Diana had in her. I couldn't handle it and jumped over the Guardians and laid right next to Diana.

The Guardians wrapped her up in bandages and stitched up some on the open wounds.

"We're done", North said.

"I hope she wakes up soon", Tooth said. Sandy nodded and sparkled some dream sand on Diana.

"Thanks you guys", I said. The all left but Fang and I closes my eyes and fell asleep.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't own anything.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Diana's POV

My green eyes didn't want to open. I fear that Jack saving me was a dream and I still was in living a nightmare. I forced my eyes to open and found myself in pain. I saw that I was in Jack's room back in the workshop.

I lifted myself up slowly to see Fang on the floor sleeping. I turned my head to see Jack sleeping. I smiled and moved slowly down back on the bed. Jack's blue eyes opened quickly.

"Hey my love, how do you feel?", Jack asked worried.

"In pain", I said. "But I can handle it."

"Are you sure because I can get North here?", Jack asked. I pressed my lips on his cheek. I kissed it softly.

"Yes I am", I said.

Jack still had a worried look on his face. I looked down to see that I wasn't wearing my white dress, I was wearing a blue dress with thin straps.

Jack lifted himself up from the bed. He grabbed my arm and lifted me up to sit. His eyes showed that he was ashamed of something.

"What's wrong?", I asked worried.

"I failed to protect you", Jack said.

"Jack don't..."

"No, Diana I did. Look what happen. You got hurt and you almost die. It my fault." Jack had tears in his eyes. I pressed my lips against his and began kissing him. My fingers went through his white hair.

"It's not your fault", I said. "And don't say it is."

Jack smiled and pressed his lips against mine. I fell down on the bed and closed my eyes. His body pressed down against mine. It hurt but I didn't care. He placed his lips on my neck and kissed my neck.

"I don't mean to interrupt but what the hell are you doing?", a voice said angrily.

Jack got off of me and I open my eyes. I lifted myself from the bed.

"Well I'm waiting?", the voice asked. It was Fang.

"Well we were just kissing", I said.

"Yeah but the Guardians are worried about you", Fang said. I jump off the bed remembering about Forest. Jack jumped off the bed. I walked out of the door and Jack followed.

"Jack what happen to my white dress?", I asked.

"Ohh Tooth took it off because it was covered in blood", Jack said. "That's why we put you this blue one."

"Okay but your washing my white one?", I asked. Jack nodded and we got to the center of the workshop.

North and Tooth were talking but stopped after seeing me with Jack. North had a bandage around his waist. Bunnymund, Forest and Sandy were playing around with the elves. They all just looked at me.

"DIANA", Forest cried happily. He ran to me and I kneeled down. I hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Forest", I cried.

"For what?", Forest asked.

"For what has been happening."

"It's not your fault Diana, it's The Hunters fault".

I smiled and looked up at Jack. He was smiling. I looked at North who was looking at the globe, with a worried look.

"What's wrong North?", I asked.

"The lights are going out", North said.

I looked at the lights they were going out. Each continent was losing lights. I looked at the Guardians and things didn't look so good. North was losing his color and the ability to walk. Tooth was losing the ability to fly. Bunnymund was get smaller to the size of a cute and innocent bunny. Sandy and Jack didn't change.

"Pitch", Jack whispered angrily.

"What can we do?", I asked.

"Find Jamie and his friends", Jack said.

**REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I'm an sorry to say but this story is coming to an end soon. But I am making a sequel. I don't own anything.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Diana's POV

We all went to North's sled and jumped on. I went to Dasher.

"Hey boy", I said.

"Diana are you alright, I heard Pitch had taken you", Dasher said worried.

"Yeah are you alright?", another reindeer asked. The reindeer was all brown.

"I'm a little hurt but I'm alright", I said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Prancer", the reindeer said.

"Well nice to meet you", I said. I went to Prancer and jumped on his back. I turn my head to see everyone on the sled.

"How's everyone?", I asked Jack worried.

"North, Tooth and Bunnymund aren't looking to well", Jack said.

"We have to hurry", North said in a weak voice. I looked at all the reindeer who had there eyes on me.

"Okay you guys we have to go", I said. The reindeers nodded and rush out of the tunnel. I grabbed Prancer's neck. I turned my head to see Jack holding on the reins, Forest with Tooth, North and Bunnymund and Sandy with his hands in the air. The reindeer ran really quickly through the tunnels.

Then we got out of the tunnel and we all were in the air. I looked at Jack who had a snow globe in his hands. Jack through the snow globe which made a portal and the sled and reindeer went through the portal.

We saw this small suburban town. We landed outside of a red house. I jumped off of Prancer's and the rest of the Guardians got off the sled. Jack came running to me.

"I'm going to get Jaime", I said. Jack nodded and I jumped to Jaime's bedroom window. I looked through the window and saw Jaime reading a supernatural book. I opened the window and came in.

"Diana!", Jaime said. He jumped off his bed and gave me a hug.

"Hey Jaime, I need your help", I said.

"Is Pitch back?", Jaime asked in a scared tone.

"Yes he's back, that why I need your help", I said. "Come outside."

I jumped out of the window and ran to Jack. Jaime came out with a green jacket on.

"Jaime we have to get your friends", Jack said.

"But how?", Jaime asked. I looked at the reindeer and smiled.

"I think I have an idea", I said. "We'll ride on a reindeer and ride pass your friends house, as we pass by their house Jack you through them a snowball at there window. As they come out each reindeer will let them on their backs and they'll follow you get them to believe in me?"

"Yeah I told them about you and they said they saw you in their dreams", Jaime said.

"Well lets get on the reindeers", I said.

I helped North and Sandy get on Dasher's back. Jack got Tooth and Jaime on Prancer's back. Bunnymund was on Forest back. I walked up to a reindeer that was all brown with white hooves.

"Hey what's your name boy?", I asked stroking his forehead.

"Comet", the reindeer said.

"Cute name can Jack and I ride you?", I asked.

"Sure, hop on", Comet said.

Jack and I jumped on Comet's back. The three reindeer ran down the road passing Jaime's friends house. Jack through snow balls at the windows.

We heard thunder and looked up. It was Pitch. We had to hurry! We stopped next to a gas station and all of us got off of the reindeers. I grabbed my bow and arrow and got t ready. I looked behind me and saw a group of kids coming to get in front of us. Jaime came right next to me.

"Diana, Jack I'm scared", Jaime said.

"Everything is going to be alright, you just have to be brave", I said. I looked at Jack as smiled.

"My center", I said. "It's to be brave!"

Jack smiled and we looked up at a tall brown building. Pitch was there riding on one of his Nightmare Horses. Something told me that there was going to be a battle and I was going to fight in it.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was writing others stories. I don't own anything**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Diana's POV

I stood next to Jack and the rest of the Guardians. Jaime ,his friends and Forest were standing behind me. Pitch looked down at me and gave me a dirty look.

"So I have to kill the Guardians to get your love", Pitch shouted.

"Even if they die I will never love you", I yelled.

"Oh you will", Pitch shouted. "I'll do what I did last time."

"Then I'll kill you", I shouted.

"Not if your restrained", Pitch shouted.

I pulled my arrow back and shot it at the horse he was riding on but the horse dodged it.

"Well I might have to take that bow and arrow away from you", Pitch shouted.

"You can try", I shouted.

"You think Jack, Sandy, that wolf and you can defeat all this", Pitch said pointing to the army of Nightmare Horses.

"We don't think we know", Jack said.

"Well try", Pitch said. The horses ran toward us. I pulled my arrow back and shot it. I kept doing that quickly and only hit 12 horses. Jack and Sandy where having the same Jaime and Forest came in front of me.

"What are you doing?", Jack asked.

"We're being brave", Jaime said holding out his hands.

"I'm not scared anymore Diana", Forest said.

Then as the stampede of Nightmare Horses came straight for Jaime as Forest, Jaime hands made the horses turned into a golden sand. The golden sand flew above us. I turned around to see North gaining his color and his strength back, Tooth gaining her ability to fly and Bunnymund growing back to his cool size.

"CHARGE", Bunnymund yelled.

I shifted into a snow leopard and pounced on some of the Nightmare Horses and bite their neck. They disappeared quickly. I shifted back to a human and grabbed my bow and arrow and shots some Nightmare Horses.

"ThIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING", Pitch yelled.

I shifted into a wolf and howled to see if I could get any other wolves to help out or at least other animals. Then a pack of wolves, and a group of Grizzly Bears and three Mountain Lions came.

"Attack only the black sand horses", I told them in my thoughts.

The animals went and attacked the horses. North made a portal and the yetis came to help. I pounced on some Nightmare Horses. One of the horses stomped his hooves on me, injuring me but I was able to bite his neck.

I saw Jack freezing the horses, Sandy whipping them, Forest and the kids touching them to be golden sand. I shifted back into a human and grabbed my bow and arrow.

While I shot some arrow, I suddenly felt my hair getting pulled.

"YOU WILL BE MINE", a voice yelled. It was Pitch. He wrapped his arm around my throat. I struggled and tried to kick him.

"JACK", I tried to yell but Pitch placed his hand over my mouth. He placed a sand knife against my throat.

Jaime, and Fang noticed me in Pitch's grip. Fang ran towards me, but Pitch placed the knife closer to my throat. I could feel the thick cold blade on throat.

"JACK, PITCH HAS DIANA", Jaime yelled to Jack. Jack and everyone else looked at Pitch. Jack ran towards Pitch aiming his staff at Pitch.

"Jack, you take one more step, and I slice her throat", Pitch threaten. Jack stopped and looked at me like a worried child. He had some cuts as bruises all over him.

"Pitch you don't have to do this", Jack said kindly.

"You don't get do you Jack", Pitch said evilly. "You have everything I want, now I'm going to take something you desperately love."

Pitch took the knife at my throat and through it at Jack. The knife hit Jack at his shoulder. Jack fell on the floor. I tried to go to him but Pitch was holding me tight. The Guardians saw this and quickly came to Jack's aid. I bit Pitch's hand and Pitch took his hand off of my mouth.

"JACK", I cried. Pitch started to walk backwards, dragging me into a dark alley.

"Now you will never see your Jack again", Pitch said evilly.

"JACK", I cried. Bunnymund and North came to me but Pitch made another sand knife and place it on my throat.

"Don't think I will do it", Pitch said.

Jack stood up and took the knife out of his shoulder. He came next to North with his staff aimed at Pitch.

"Now Jack Frost say good bye to your Diana, because after today you will never see her", Pitch said.

"DIANA", Jack cried.

"JACK", I cried.

Then something running super quick head-butted Pitch in the stomach causing him to let me go, dropping me to the ground and Pitch to fall.

"YOU WILL NEVER HURT DIANA AGAIN", a voice yelled.

I stood up and saw it was Forest who had head-butted Pitch.

Forest was taller than I remember, his swirly spots had faded away but he did have swirls around his legs and the best thing was he had antlers.

Tears rolled down my eyes. I ran to Jack and hugged him.

"Forest", I said softly.

Forest turned to me and Jack. He smiled as walked up to me.

"Yes Diana", Forest said.

"Little Wallaby what happen to you?", Bunnymund asked confused.

"Well I saw what Pitch was going to do with Diana", Forest began to say. "So I found my courage and ran as fast as I could. While running I grew my antlers and changed. Then I hit Pitch. Diana, Diana I got my antlers like you promised me."

I smiled and looked up to see a certain Boogie Man running away. We all got up and followed him.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm sadly to say this but this story is ending. But good news a sequel will come out soon. I don't own anything.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Diana's POV

We all followed Pitch into the woods. Fang and Forest were catching up to him. I shot an arrow at his leg and he fell as soon as that arrow went through him. Fang rolled him over and pin him down. He showed his teeth at him and growled loudly.

The Guardians and I stopped at our heels. I walked up to Pitch side.

"So Diana do you want me to end his life?", Fang asked angrily. "I will be glad to finish him."

I looked at Pitch with "let me thinking about it", look. Pitch looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Diana, I beg you don't let this mutt kill me", Pitch said.

Fang placed his paw on Pitch's throat and pressed down. Pitch started choking.

"Fang, stop choking him", I said softly.

Fang took his paws off of Pitch's throat. I turned around to look at Jack who gave me "do the right thing", kind of look. I sighed and turned to Pitch. I grabbed my arrow from his leg. Pitch yelled out in pain.

"Fang, I have a better punishment for him", I said. "He will live but he shall live without anyone believing in him."

Fang snorted in anger but got off of Pitch. I turned around and walked to Jack. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You did the right thing", North said.

"No she didn't", Fang said. I laughed ad scratch Fang's head.

Pitch got up from the ground and looked at me. Jack wrapped his arms around me in a protective way.

"So this is who you've chosen?", Pitch asked.

"I've chosen Jack for a long time", I replied. Pitch looked angry, and a couple of Nightmare Horses surrounded us. Fang growled loudly.

"Well if I'm defeated what are they doing here?", Pitch said pointing to the horses. "I can call them off if Diana comes and love me."

I looked at Jack, who was shaking his head softly. I smiled and looked at Pitch.

"Fang howl", I said. Fang nodded and lifted his head up. Fang let out a howl that his pack of wolves came. They growled at the horses. Fang went up to Pitch and showed his teeth at him.

"I can call them if you call off the nightmares", I said.

"I can't they smell fear", Pitch said.

I looked at the Guardians and Forest.

"I can't be mine", North said. "I have no fears."

Jack looked at Forest and me. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm not afraid of him anymore", I said.

"Me too", Forest said. "I have nothing to fear anymore."

Jack smirked and kissed my forehead. I blushed and looked at Pitch who was angry.

"There your fears aren't they?", I asked. Pitch eyes widen open with shock. The horses reared and neighed loudly.

"WAIT", Pitch yelled. "Before you guys take me, I want to know something before I go. Diana, why didn't you fall in love with me, but with Jack Frost?"

When Pitch said that, he said it in a tone that he was heart broken. I looked at Jack and sighed sadly. I looked back at Pitch.

"The reason why I didn't fall in love with you Pitch is because when I saw Jack it was love at first sight", I said. "Jack, was kind, nice, and protective of me. Pitch all you wanted of me was for me to be your love slave but Jack loves me for who I am."

Pitch looked upset and looked at the horses. He nodded and the horses took him away to his hideout far away from here. I looked at Jack and smiled.

"Now he won't ever take you again", Jack said. "Not while I'm here to protect you."

I pressed my lips against his and he did the same thing. We kissed each other.

"Not to be rude, but Diana", North said. Our lips separated and I looked at North who was holding a red book with a G on the cover.

"Will you Diana Animal and Forest vow to watch over the children of the world", North read the oath aloud. "To guard them with your life, their hopes, wishes and dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are and all we will ever be."

I looked at Forest and Jack who nodded slightly. I smiled and looked at North.

"No", I said. Everyone gave me a shocked look. I laughed loudly.

"I'm just joking, of course we will", I said.

"Then congratulation Diana and Forest", North said. "You are Guardians."

The wolves howled, and everyone cheered. Jack and I kissed each other. I placed my hands around his neck.

"Now I have something to ask you", Jack said taking his lips off of mine.

"Ask away", I said. Jack let go of me and got on one need. He pulled out a small blue box.

"Diana Animal, I love you with all my heart", Jack began to say. "You are my world. You the one thing keeping me alive. Without you, I be better of dead. I love you for who you are. I need you by my side. "

Tears rolled down my eyes. I knew what he was asking me. I smiled at him. Jack open the blue box which had a small silver ring with a blue diamond.

"Diana will you marry me?",Jack asked.

"YES", I said. "A million times yes."

**REVIEW REVIEW! The last chapter is coming up next. The sequel is coming too. I don't own anything.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 :LAST CHAPTER

Jack's POV

I stood at the alter next the Bunnymund who is my best man. He had refused to wear a tux because he didn't look go in one. He was right, so we didn't make him. Sandy was next to him in a tux made out of sand.

North was the one to wed Diana and me. He had a red tux on and was holding a book. Tooth was wearing a nice pink dress. In the crowd was the yetis, Fang and his pack, the tooth fairies, the elves, a pack of wild horses, Ice Queen the polar bear, Jaime and his friends, and Fernando the jaguar.

Then down the ild the most amazing and cutest girl came down next to her deer. Diana was walking next's to Forest, in a long white strapless dress, she had a white roses crown on her top of her head and was holding white roses in her hand.

I smiled at her as she walked to me. Forest and her stopped when they got to me.

"Jack Frost I give you Diana", Forest said pushing Diana softly with his left leg. Diana stood right in front of me. North open the book and began reading.

"We are all here today to wed this handsome man and this beautiful woman", North read from the book. "Jack Frost do you wish for Diana to be your wife, for as long as you both shall live. In sickness and in health."

"I do", I said.

"Diana Animal do you wish for Jack to be your husband for as long as you both shall live", North said "In sickness and in health."

"I do", Diana said.

"Then by the power vested in me", North said. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You my kiss the bride."

I pressed my lips upon Diana's lips, kissing her. We wrapped out arms around each others necks.

I knew we where going to be the happiest couple ever.

_9 MONTHS LATER_

"It's going to be okay Diana", I said holding her hand. "Just push."

We were all in a room helping Diana, go into labor. She was having two kids, a boy and girl. North was ready to get the babies out and pass them to Tooth and Bunnymund. Forest and Fang were getting ready to give North the blankets.

I was right next to her holding her hand. She was squeezing my hand tight. I didn't blame her, she was in pain.

"Okay Diana, push", North said.

Diana pushed, as hard as she could. Then we heard a baby cry, and I saw North with a baby in his hand.

"This one is the boy", North said wrapping a blue blanket and then giving him to Bunnymund.

"Oh wow, this one looks like his father", Bunnymund said. "Hope he doesn't act like his father."

"Bunny NOT HELPING", Diana yelled in pain.

"Okay it's just one more sweetie",

I said. "Just push, and the pain will go away."

Diana pushed and then another baby cry came out. North was holding the baby and wrapping a pink blanket around it. This was the girl. North passed the baby to Tooth.

"Awwww she looks like her mother", Tooth said. Tooth handed me the baby girl. She was right, the baby did look like Diana, but she had small white hairs on her head. I looked at Diana and handed her the baby.

"What should we name them?", I asked.

"The girl's name in Winter", Diana said breathless. "Winter Frost."

"That's a perfect name", I said. Bunnymund handed me the baby boy and he look like he was going to cry.

"And the boy?", I asked.

"Leonardo Animal", Diana said.

I looked at my son with proudness in my eyes. He looked like me, he had my blue eyes but he was going to have brown hair.

"They are perfect", I said.

_5 YEARS LATER_

"Mommy look what I can do", Winter said to Diana.

Winter shifted into an small polar bear found out Winter can only shift into animal but winter animals. She also has my gift to make snow days and control the wind.

Winter and Leonardo where now five yeas old. Winter had white wavy hair, white skin like me and green eyes. Leonardo had my shaggy hair but it was brown, tan skin like Diana and he had my blue eyes.

"That's great honey", Diana said. We were walking in the meadow that Diana and Forest use to live in. It was snowing.

"Yes that is sweetie, but where is Snowflake?", I asked. Snowflake is Winter's Arctic Fox. Snowflake was a girl fox with blue eyes.

"She hiding in the snow", Winter said.

"Daddy look what I can do", Leonardo said.

Leonardo shifted into a brown wolf pup. Leonardo had the same gift like Diana but could change the seasons from winter to spring, summer and fall. He also can control the wind and plants.

"That's cool son, but where's Earth?", I asked.

Earth was Leonardo's mountain lion, who was a boy and yellow eyes.

"He's right here", Leonardo said picking up Earth from the snow he were was hiding.

Leonardo and Winter ran and went to play in the snow. Diana placed her head on my shoulder. I placed my arm around her shoulder. Diana looked up at me.

"Jack I love you", she said.

"I love you too", I said.

Diana pressed her lips upon mine and I pressed mine against her kissing her. By the looks of it everything would be good in our future.

**So this is the end of this story. The sequel will come out soon. I really am upset that this story ended but the sequel will come out real soon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't own anything.**


End file.
